KON! Lo que hace la amistad
by lilazo
Summary: Es Increíble lo que puede pasar en dos semanas...  Las tipicas locuras de las chicas del grupo Houkago Tea Time
1. Chapter 1: Algo pasa

Entraron a la sala de espera, y ahí estaba la familia hablando con el doctor. Su corazón latió fuertemente. En una parte quería escuchar, pero por otra, sentía que no iba a ser bueno. A veces le hubiera gustado tener mas fe, y ser más segura de lo que realmente pensaba o esperaba... pero la única persona que había estado con ella en su inseguridad, y que de alguna forma la había ayudado a decidirse, a dejar el miedo atrás y a pensar de otra forma estaba detrás de esa puerta, y su vida dependía de lo que el doctor diría.

...

UNA SEMANA ANTES

-RITSU!- grito Mio dando uno de sus acostumbrados golpes a su amiga en la cabeza, pero este casi la saca volando de la sala

-Hehe, Mio-chan se ha hecho mas fuerte- dijo Yui mirando a la baterista media inconsciente mientras Mio se acercaba a ella peligrosamente

-Si, creo que ya rompió su propio record, antes solo la tiraba unos pocos centímetros, ahora casi sale de la sala- dijo Mugi con una sonrisa- ¿Quieres más té, Yui-chan?

-Por favor, Mugi-chan-

Las dos siguieron tomando té sin tomar en cuenta la violenta escena que se vivía a unos metros de distancia. Luego de cinco minutos, las cuatro amigas estaban tomando tecito como si nada hubiera pasado (excepto por el chichón de Ritsu y las varias venditas que tenia en su cara)

-¿Que creen que este haciendo Azu-nyan?- preguntó Yui pensativa

-Estudiando, ya que ella si es responsable- contesto Mio seria mientras seguía tomando su té

-Pero no ha tenido tiempo ni para ensayar con nosotras- dijo Mugi con un tono de tristeza

-Tal vez haya algo más importante que el grupo- dijo Sawako-Sensei

-Pero ¿Que puede ser más importante que el grupo?- pregunto Ritsu pensativa

Dos segundos después las cuatro chicas se abrazaron mutuamente asustadas por la repentina presencia de su sensei

-Pero...pero... pero COMO ENTRO AQUI SIN QUE NOS DIERAMOS CUENTA- grito Ritsu apuntándola acusadoramente

-Bueno, por algo soy la mejor profesora de su escuela- dijo sonriendo tierna e inocentemente

-Se quiere poco-murmuraron Mio e Ritsu al mismo tiempo

-Pero, Sawa-chan, esta es la universidad- dijo inocentemente Yui

-Si lo se, y me trae tanto recuerdos- dijo Sawako-Sensei con una melodramática voz -Recuerdo que quisiera olvidar...

En eso, la escena cambia a un teatro antiguo, donde se prende una sola luz iluminando a Sawako-sense, la cual esta arrodillada teatralmente, mientras Yui, Ritsu y Mio la miran con una gotita desde los asientos del publico. En eso, el intermedio comienza cuando Mugi entra

-¿No quisiera un pastelito, Sawako-sensei?-

-Pero por supuesto, Mugi- dijo volviendo al estado normal y feliz que era antes

-Solo volvió por los pasteles de Mugi- murmuraron nuevamente Mio y Ritsu

-Bueno, volviendo a los negocios, ¿Como van con HTT?- pregunto la profesora

Las cuatro chicas se miraron. Ya llevaban una semana sin practicar, no solo por los exámenes, sino que también por la ausencia de Azusa.

-Bueno, la verdad es...- comenzó a decir Mio, pero Ritsu la interrumpió

-Sawa-chan, tu dijiste algo sobre Azusa- dijo esta apoyando la mitad de su cuerpo en la mesa -algo de que tal vez hay algo mas importante que el grupo

-Ah... bueeeeeno- dijo la profesora tratando de no hacerse la interesante

-Sawako-sensei, ¿Usted sabe algo más?-pregunto Mugi interesada

-Etto...-dijo la profesora haciéndose la interesante

-Sawa-chan- dijo en tono suplicante Yui

-No quisiera...-

-SAWA-CHAN- pidieron al mismo tiempo Yui y Ritsu con sus ojitos de gatito

-Bueno... parece que la pequeña Azusa- dijo esta en tono bajo, haciendo que las cuatro chicas se acercaran a ella- esta con alguien

La sala quedo en silencio por unos segundos

-¿?- gritaron las cuatro

-¿Pero con alguien, o con alguien... alguien?- dijo mientras abrazaba extremadamente a Ritsu y haciedo como que le iba a dar un beso, pero logro que ella le pegara y la mandara metros lejos

-¿Es verdad eso, Sawako-sensei?- pregunto Mugi muy muy interesada

-No lo diría si no fuera verdad- dijo la profesora con una mirada a lo detective, haciendo que sus lentes brillaran

-Mh, pero, ¿tiene pruebas?- pregunto Mio sin creerle completamente

-Bueno, no ha venido al sus reuniones. Y no digan que porque ustedes están en la universidad y ella aun en la escuela es impedimento. Además, la vi con ese "Alguien"- dijo poniendo mucho énfasis en el "alguien"

-¿Enserio?- exclamo Mugi muy entusiasmada

-¿Y como es?-pregunto Yui igual de entusiasmada que Mugi

-¿Es feo o guapo?- pregunto Ritsu igualmente que las otras dos

-¿Se ven bien los dos juntos?- siguió preguntando Mugi

-Aaaaww, nuestra Asu-nyan esta creciendo- dijo Yui en tono maternal- pareciera ayer que fue la primera vez que la vimos pasar por la puerta de la sala de música de la escuela

-Vamos chicas, que Sawako-sensei la haya visto con alguien no significa que este...-empezó a decir Mio

-¿LOS VISTE BESANDOSE?- preguntaron las tres acercándose a su profesora con los ojos bien grandes

-No los pille exactamente en el acto, pero si los vi bien juntitos- dijo Sawako-sensei recordando

-(De seguro los siguió por cielo, mar y tierra)- pensó Mio imaginando a la profesora detrás de arbustos, árboles, autos, personas, mesas, sillas...-Que vergüenza

-Pero eso las deja con un problema- dijo Sawako- sensei- y es que tal vez no puedan ensayar correctamente

-Y nuestra tocata es en dos semanas más- dijo Mio preocupada

-Es interesante como el amor a un tío puede hacerte cambiar tanto- dijo Ritsu echándose hacia atrás en la silla con sus manos en la nuca- Asuza era la primera en decir ensayo

-Ric-chan tiene razón- dijo Yui, y echando unas lagrimas, se hecho dramáticamente en el hombro de Ritsu- ¡la perdimos, la perdimos y nunca mas volverá!

-No la perderemos, Asu-nyan volverá- dijo la pelicorto con una sonrisa malévola

-Ten cuidado con lo que pienses- le advirtió Mio mirandola seriamente

-No te preocupes, si se me ocurre algo, será cuidadosamente-

-(Ni siquiera tienes un plan)- penso Mio con una gotita

-Pero necesitamos a Azusa-chan- dijo Mugi preocupada- Quizás Ui sepa que hacer, ella la ve todos los dias en la escuela

-Brillante, Mugi-chan- dijo Ritsu abrazándola con su brazo por los hombros- Yui, pregúntale a tu hermana que hacer (y si es verdad), y que sea rápido, no hay tiempo que perder

-¡Si, Jefa!- dijo esta levantándose con una mano en la cabeza haciendo la seña de un soldado a su capitán, y sale disparada de la sala

-Eh... no era necesariamente ahora...- dijo Ritsu con la típica gotita

-¿Crees que sea verdad lo que Sawako-sensei dice sobre Asuza?- pregunto Mio a Ritsu mientras caminaban a su casa

-Bueeeeeeno...- dijo pensativa su amiga mientras miraba el cielo con sus manos en la nuca- La verdad es que no me imagino a la pequeña Azu-nyan con alguien. Pero, si ella es más feliz con el que con nosotras... que se le va a hacer.

-Wow, Ritsu, eso es muy maduro de tu parte- dijo asombrada Mio- dejar que ella deje la banda y todo lo que implica como festivales, tocatas, conciertos, el Budokan...

Hubo un pequeño silencio en done el frío viento de invierno rozó sus caras, haciendo que de alguno u otra forma, despertaran.

-¡HAY QUE RECUPERAR A ASUZA AHORA!- grito Ritsu y Mio con los ojos en llamas

-OK, esto es lo que haremos. Tú encárgate de ese "Alguien", amenázalo, llévalo a dormir con los peces o algo, mientras que yo voy donde...- pero fue interrumpida por un sonoro golpe de su amiga

-Es probable que hayan mejores forma, Ritsu- dijo Mio muy seria

-He he, ¿por qué será que siempre que hablamos de amor o parejas, tu sueles sentirte muy tocada por el tema?- dijo la chica tocándose la cabeza -aaaaaaaahhh, no será que tienes una historia secreta... ¿Y no la compartiste con mi...?

Otro Mio-shop, y este pudo dejar sangre

-No seas idiota- dijo tocándose la mano (le había dolido) -además, si hay algo que pasa con... ¿Ritsu?

Su amiga acostada en el suelo, pareciendo inconciente. Por unos segundo, Mio pensó que si se había excedido, y se acerco rápidamente a su amiga

-Ritsu... si es una broma no es buena, de veras...- dijo zamarreándola un poco para ver si reaccionaba- Ritsu... Ritsu...

Del susto, Mio empezó a sollozar, mientras se apoyaba en el cuerpo de su amiga...

-Si me muero y tú haces ese teatro en mi funeral... preferiría pagarle a un actor de verdad

Mio levanto su cabeza y se encontró con la sonrisa burlona de su amiga. En eso, todo lo que tenia de sangre se le fue a la cara, poniéndose mas roja que un tomate. Antes que algo malo le pasara, Ritsu se paro rápidamente y corrió, seguida por una avergonzada Mio, ya que algunos peatones las habían visto hacer ese teatro. A pesar del bochorno, y de las malas pasadas que Ritsu le hacia, se divertía, y sonreía. Era su amiga de la infancia, y gracias a ella, se podría decir que podía enfrentar sus temores, su timidez... si, porque ella estaba ahí podía enfrentar sus miedos y su timidez.


	2. Chapter 2: Me parece divertido

La temperatura del día era especialmente fría, lo que lograba que nadie quisiera salir de sus casas. Eso también se incluía el caso de Hirasawa Yui... bueno, hay que admitir que no es muy extraño.

-Podría quedarme aquí todo el invierno- dijo con una sonrisa sentada en el sofá con una manta y un chocolate caliente

-Lo se, hermana, pero también tienes clases- dijo Ui saliendo de la cocina con su chocolate caliente

-Aaaaaaww, lo sé- dijo en tono depresivo Yui. En eso recibe un mensaje en su celular

MUGI: ¿Ya le preguntaste sobre Azusa-chan?

Lo había olvidado, con todo lo del chocolate y la película de Jonny Deep a cualquiera se le pasa algo así.

YUI: Estoy en eso. Primera fase del plan "Azu-nya" esta en camino

MUGI: YAHOO!

-Em, Ui- dijo esta con un tono serio, sentándose frente a su hermana menor -Tengo que preguntarte algo importante

-Claro, que pasa- dijo Ui un tanto confusa. Generalmente Yui no se pone tan seria si no hay dulces entre medio

-Es sobre Azu-nya-

La hermana menor casi deja caer el chocolate sobre Yui, y esta con un brillito en sus ojos supo que había dado en el blanco ("La tengo" pensó)

-Por... ¿Por qué me preguntas sobre ella, hermana?- pregunto nerviosamente Ui

-Porque con las chicas no la hemos visto desde hace una semana- dijo acercándose más y más a su hermana en forma muy sospechosa

-Ah, bueno, esta muy bien- dijo Ui con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras tomaba su chocolate caliente

-¿Y eso es por que esta con... "alguien"?- dijo la hermana mayor haciendo un gran énfasis el "alguien"

Pero tuvo el resultado que, todo lo que Ui había tomado de su chocolate lo escupió a Yui por la sorpresa y el nerviosismo que esa pregunta causo.

-Oh, lo siento hermana, te traeré unas servilletas- dijo nerviosa su hermana menor corriendo a la cocina

-Eh... Ui...- susurro Yui goteando chocolate y con una cara de confusión

(UNA HORA MÁS TARDE)

YUI: La primera fase del plan fue abortada. Necesito refuerzos

MUGI: Mh... Tengo una idea. Mañana después de clases, los refuerzos llegaran :)

YUI: Wohoo... eh, que clase de refuerzos

MUGI: Ya lo veras... hehe

AL OTRO DIA...

-¿Trajiste los refuerzos, Mugi-chan?- pregunto Yui acercándose a su amiga

-Por supuesto- contesto esta con una sonrisa- Y aquí están

-WOOOOOOOOW- exclamo maravillada la chica

-¿Aún siguen con eso?- pregunto Mio con su bajo desde el otro extremo de la sala

-Lo que sea para conseguir a Azusa, háganlo chicas- dijo Ritsu tocando los hombros de sus amiga como lo hace un padre a un hijo al esta orgulloso -Lo dejo en sus manos

-SI- asintieron las dos niñas como si su vida dependiera de ello

-Ahhh, esto no va a terminar bien- suspiró Mio

(EN CASA DE YUI)

Las dos chicas estaban sentadas en el sofá esperando a la hermana menor que traería té y unas galletitas. Estaban entre nerviosas y ansiosas. Sabían que no podría fallar.

-Aquí están, que disfrutes, Mugi-sempai- contesto Ui con una sonrisa tierna y servicial

-Muchas gracias, Ui-chan- contesto la rubia con una amable sonrisa -Y ¿como ha estado la escuela?

-Bien, bien- contesto la niña sentándose con ellas- un poco difícil, pero Sawa-chan nos ayuda mucho

-No te preocupes, si yo lo logre, por supuesto que tu también- dijo Yui animadamente

-Eso es verdad... ¿Y como esta Jun-chan?- pregunto Mugi sin sacar la sonrisa de su rostro

-Ah, ella esta bien, cansada por tantas tareas...-

Las dos chicas entablaron una conversación sobre las tareas, los estudiantes que Mugi recordaba y las clases de música que Ui tenía. Yui estaba maravillada en como su amiga podía sacarle tanta información con solo sonreír.

-Eso esta muy bien- dijo la rubia aplaudiendo con las manos -Ah, casi me olvidaba, traje unos pastelitos para que prueben. Los hice especialmente para ti, Ui.

-Muchas gracias, Mugi-sempai- dijo esta con una sonrisa agradecida

-(Esta en nuestras redes)- pensó Mugi con una mirada cómplice.

En eso, mira a Yui mientras saca el arma mortal: Delicias Turcas hechas por Mugi

Mio paseaba sin ninguna dirección clara. Había terminado de estudiar con Ritsu algunas escalas para la universidad de música, y ahora necesitaba tomar aire fresco. Ritsu podía ser un gran dolor de cabeza si en estudios se refería, pero lo aguantaba sabiendo que el contenido era música. En eso, ve a una persona vagamente familiar. Se acerca un poco más, y nota que era Azusa quién caminaba por la vereda de enfrente.

-Valla... ¡Azusa!- grita la chica a su pequeña amiga

Esta, al escuchar su nombre salta un poco, pero al ver que era Mio quién cruzaba la calle, saltó aún más

-Mi... Mio-san- susurro nerviosa la pequeña guitarrista

-Hola, Azusa, tanto tiempo que no te vemos- dijo Mio con una sonrisa

-Si...- susurro la chica sonrojada -eehh...

-¿Que pasa Azusa?- pregunto Mio un poco preocupada por la reacción de la chica- ¿Por qué no has ido a los ensayos que tenemos en la universidad? si te dijimos que puedes entrar cuando quieras, no hay problema

-Si, lo se...- contesto Azusa estrujando sus manos. Bastaba más el decir que estaba que se moría de los nervios

-¡Esta riquísimos!- exclamó Ui comiendo las Delicias Turcas de Mugi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Si, Mugi-chan, eres lo máximo- dijo Yui en la misma éxtasis de su hermana

-Me alegro que les gusten- dijo agradecida Mugi. Pero por unos segundos cambios a su mirada complice con un brillito en sus ojos, los cuales los dirigió a Yui, quien asintió con la boca llena y sucia, pero muy seria

-¿Tu crees que le gustaran a Azusa-chan?- pregunto Mugi inocentemente -Ya que hace tiempo que no la vemos...

-Ah...- susurro Ui un tanto nerviosa, perdiendo un poco su sonrisa -Por supuesto, yo se los puedo llevar mañana

-A propósito... ¿Como esta?- pregunto aún con más inocencia Mugi, haciendo que Ui se pusiera aun más nerviosa

-Esta perfectamente bien- contesto la chica, mientras terminaba su dulce

-Que bueno, me imagino que esta en buenas manos- dijo Mugi sin dejar de lado su sonrisa

-Por supuesto- contesto Ui dirigiéndose a la casa para sacra otra Delicia Turca. En eso, la caja se sierra de golpe. Ui se espanta, y mira a Mugi, quién habia cambiado su mirada... bueno, no se le veían sus ojos, ya que eran tapados por una negra densidad, y su sonrisa se habia ido. Para buscar ayuda, mira a su hermana, pero ella esta en la misma pose que da miedo...

-Entonce...- empieza a decir Mugi con una voz diferente, mas profunda y seria -Admites que esta con alguien

-Etto... yo... eh...-empezó a balbucear la niña, pero las dos mayores empezaron a acercarse a ella con una sonrisa amenazadora, aun sin mostrar por completo sus ojos, solo con un brillo perverso

-Aquí tienes tus papafritas-dijo Mio dándole las papafritas a Azusa

-Muchas gracias- Mio-sempai- dijo Azusa recibiéndolas

-Bueno- dijo seria Mio mientras se sentaba frente a la chica -¿Vas a decirme que es lo que esta pasando?

-Etto...- empezó a balbucear Azusa poniéndose roja nuevamente -No sé si deba... decirlo aún

-Pero, ¿Por qué?- pregunto intrigada Mio. Esto cada vez se ponía más interesante -No creo que hayas matado a alguien

-No, para nada- respondió rápidamente la chica aun roja -Pero...

-Vamos, no creo que sea nada terrible- dijo con una sonrisa amable Mio -Además, si no nos cuentas, Sawako-sensei seguirá creando historias de ti con "otra persona"

-¿Sawako-sensei? ¿Ella nos vio?- pregunto alterada Azusa

-Eh... si- respondió Mio, y ahí sonrío pícaramente -Entonces es verdad que estas con alguien

-Bueeeeeeeno... si- respondió Azusa en un susurro casi inaudible

-He he, entonce Sawako tenia razón- dijo la chica riendo -Bueno, eso no tiene nada de malo... y ¿Quien es?

-Etto...- susurro Azusa sin poder estar más roja. Mio casi siente el calor que su cara desprendía

-No... no puedo...- susurro Ui a las dos chicas, las cuales habían puesto una lámpara para alumbrar su cara, las dos vestían como detectives secretos

-Pero Ui-chan, sabes lo que puede pasar si no nos dices- dijo seriamente Mugi con unos lentes negros -La banda terminaría... y también los dulces para ti

Lo último lo dijo mostrando la caja con todas las Delicias Turcas que ella había hecho. Ui las miraba casi hipnotizada

-Pero... le prometí a Asuza que no les diría...- dijo esta casi llorando

-Ui... yo soy tu hermana- dijo Yui acercándose a ella mientras se sacaba los lentes (a lo película de detectives)- Y mugi... esta hablando en serio de NO MAS DULCES

-Ni para ti, ni para Yui-chan- termino por decir Mugi

Unos segundo pasaron de silencio, donde ni siquiera una mosca se movió... hasta que...

-¡UI, POR FAVOR, DINOS... YO NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN LOS DULCES DE MUGI-CHAN!- le pidió suplicantemente la hermana mayor a la menor llorando como magdalena.

Esa era la máxima debilidad de Hirasawa Ui, ver a su hermana llorando de esa forma, y pidiéndole de esa forma. Que buena niña.

-Ok... pero no le digan a Ritsu-sempai- susurro la niña, dejando a las otras dos completamente perdidas

-Creo que conozco ese nombre... Satoshi me suena mucho, ¿de donde es?- pregunto Mio pensado

-Lo conoce muy bien, Mio-sempai- dijo Azusa mostrando solo su cabeza, ya que se había hundido en el asiento del restorán

-Pero el único Satoshi que conozco es... - en eso se calla

-¿¡EL HERMANO DE RITSU!- gritaron Mugi y Yui al mismo tiempo

-Por favor, por favor, no le digan a Ritsu-sempai- pidio de rodillas a las dos chicas, que aún seguían en estado de shock -Azusa-chan no dijo a mi y a Jun-chan que el le había pedido que no les contáramos nada a nadie...

-Azu-nya... con el hermano de Ricchan...- susurraba Yui, casi sin poder creerlo

-Pero... esto es muy tierno- dijo Mugi con una tierna y feliz sonrisa

-He he- río también Yui

-Me has defraudado, Azusa- dijo con vos de ultratumba Mio

-¿He?- exclamo la chica aun roja, y ahora asustada por la mirada de su sempai -Pero... pero

-Azusa- susurro Mio acercándose a ella y poniendo sus manos en sus hombros -¿Sabes lo que es vivir con alguien de la familia Tainaka? ¿Sabes lo que significa vivir con una persona que tiene la misma sangre que Ritsu?

-¿Eh... que quiere decir, Mio-sempai?- pregunto Azusa sin comprender nada

-Nada- dijo la chica sentándose nuevamente, y sonriéndole -es solo que te imagino como cuñada de Ritsu

Un escalofrío recorrió toda la espalda de Azusa


	3. Chapter 3: Nuevo día

Nuevo día, nueva semana, lleno de tareas, algunas pruebas/test, risas, chocolates calientes para el frío, y por supuesto, música.

-Hace mucho frío- dijo Yui tiritando mientras tomaba su té (era como el tercero en menos de media hora)

-Las ventanas hace que parezca mas frío que en otros alones- dijo Mio tomando también su té.

La sala era muy parecida a la sala que tenían en la escuela, solo que tenia ventanales grandes, y una hermosa vista del parque que la universidad les brindaba

-Tal vez- dijo Mugi sirviéndose más té -También siento que Ton-chan nos hace falta

-¡Es verdad! Azu-nya, ¿Como esta Ton-chan?- pregunto Yui a la chica que estaba temblando en una de las sillas cerca de la ventana (las otras te estaban en un sofá que la sala tenia, y frente a ellas había un mesita "para el té")

-Eh... esta bien, muy bien- dijo esta saliendo de su transe

-Quisiera verla- dijo pensando Yui -AH, Azu-nya, ¿Podemos ir a tu casa? ¡y hacemos un pijama party!

-¡Si, pijama party!- exclamo Mugi al igual que Yui

-(Esa fue una auto invitación bastante rápida) -pensó Mio con su gotita en la cabeza

-He, dejen preguntar primero- susurro Azu-nya un poco complicada

En eso la puerta se abre de par en par, dejando entrar a la quinta integrante del grupo. Estruendosa como siempre

-NO SE PREOCUPEN AMIGAS MIAS, YA HE LLEGADO- grito Ritsu en pose a lo Superman. En eso, se da cuenta de la niñita que estaba sentada en una esquina tímidamente -¡AZU-NYA!

Ritsu corrió y abrazó a su pequeña amiga por el cuello, y empezó a hacerle coscorrones en la cabeza en señal de saludo.

-Tanto tiempo que no aparecías por estas tierras. Se te extrañó- dijo mientras sus coscorrones eran mas y mas fuertes

-Ritsu, ¡es suficiente!- Mio mientras la golpeaba, logrando que esta soltara a Azusa (quien estaba muy agradecida con su salvadora)

-Aw, es una hermosa reunión de familia- dijo Yui con una dulce sonrisa

Azusa la miro con ojos asesinos, haciendo que ella se espantara tanto que se puso blanca

-Eh, bueno, digo familia musical... ustedes entienden- trato de remediarlo nerviosamente y sudando frío

-Entiendo, entiendo- dijo Ritsu parándose y tocando el hombro de Azusa -Es bueno ver a la hija pródiga volver a casa

-Si, he he- susurro Azusa con una risita nerviosa -Bueno, ¿que tal si ensayamos?

-Por supuesto... después de mi tecito- dijo Ritsu sentándose a tomar té junto a Mugi y Yui

-Es que hoy vamos a tener que mover la hora del té para el final, Azusa tiene que retirarse antes- dijo Mio mientras tomaba su bajo

-¿Eh?- dijeron Ritsu y Yui con cara de no comprender

-Si... disculpen las molestias- dijo Azusa haciendo la típica pose de disculpas de los japoneses

-¿Y por...? aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh...- Ritsu se acerco nuevamente a Azusa con una sonrisa muy peligrosa para Azusa -Será que... ¿tienes una cita?

-eeeeeeeeehhh... yo...- Azusa balbuceaba debajo de los brazos de Ritsu mientras ella le hacia nuevamente coscorrones. Yui también estaba entre las dos riendo y dándole cosquillas a Azusa. Mugi solo reia de la escena

-PAREN LAS DOS- grito Mio dándole un mega golpe a Ritsu, haciendo que las dos la soltaran

-Siempre me he preguntado porque siempre a mi- susurro la baterista mientras se sentaba para tocar su instrumento con un chichón en la cabeza -Como sea, ¿listas HTT?

-SI- contestarnos las cuatro chicas

-So, 1, 2, 3,4-

Las chicas tocaron como nunca. Les hacía falta Azusa, así que ahora que estaban completas sentían que la química entre las cinco era más fuerte. Después de repasar casi todas las canciones que tenían para la tocata, decidieron parar.

-Valla, eso sonó realmente bien- dijo Azusa dejando la guitarra en su atril

-Si. Me alegro de tenerte de nuevo- dijo Mio con una sonrisa

-Si Azu-nya es tan importante para el grupo- dijo Yui abrazándola

-Que haríamos sin ella- dijo Ritsu acercándose y apretándole las mejillas como lo hace una abuelita a su nietecita

-Ehh, si, si...- dijo poniéndose roja de los nervios

-¿Que tal si tomamos una taza de té?- pregunto Mugi

-ACEPTAMOS- gritaron las dos chicas dejando a Azusa temblando

-Tranquila- le dijo Mio acercándose a ella mientras Yui y Ritsu se sentaban en el sillón que estaba en el otro extremo de la sala

-En parte me siento culpable- dijo Azusa mirando a Ritsu con tristeza -Pensar que todos saben excepto ella

-No creo que es tan terrible- dijo Mio con una sonrisa -Conozco a Ritsu, y no pienso que se enoje

-Pero es también porque Satoshi me dijo que no le dijera- dijo Azusa mirando a su sempai

-Quizás le tiene miedo a las bromas de su hermana- dijo Mio mirando a su amiga -Bueno, no lo culpo. Pero algún día se enterara, y si pasa mas tiempo, será más complicado

-Mh... si, hablare con Satoshi- dijo Azusa mirando a Mio con una sonrisa

-Ne, ¿por qué hablan de mi hermano por allá?-

Las dos chicas se helaron al escuchar a Ritsu, y se dieron vuelta. Ella las miraba seriamente con su té en la mano

-N... no, nada... escuchaste mal- dijo Mio con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Si, si... solo hablamos de, em, Jacuzzi- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió

-¿He?-

-¿Quieren ir al jacuzzi?- pregunto entusiasmada Yui -¡Me encanta!

-¡Jacuzzi! yo tengo uno en mi casa- dijo Mugi con una sonrisa

-¿He?- preguntaron las cuatro

-Si, en mi piscina-

-¿HE?- exclamaron las cuatro

-¿Tienes piscina y Jacuzzi, Mugi-chan, y nunca nos lo dijiste?- dijo Ritsu haciéndole coscorrones

-Es nuevo, es nuevo... el anterior estaba malo- dijo entre sufrimiento y risa

-¿PERO COMO NO...?-

Y así siguieron por un par de segundo. Eso le dio tiempo a Azusa de guardar sus cosas

-Que tengas un buen día- le dijo Mio con una sonrisa -Y recuerda lo que te dije

-Si- contesto esta devolviéndole la sonrisa

-¡Que te valla bien en tu cita, Azu-nyan!- grito Ritsu son soltar a Mugi, quien parecía ya tener humito en la cabeza

-¡Si, Si! ¡Que lo pases bien!- dijo Yui despidiéndose con la mano. Mugi también se despidió con la mano

-Si... eh, gracias- contesto despidiéndose con la mano y pensando que tendría problemas sanguíneos si seguía sonrojándose con esa frecuencia

-La pequeña Azu-nyan- dijo Yui tomándose de las manos con una gran sonrisa -En increíble como crece

-Si, increíble- dijo Mio mientras golpeaba a Ritsu para que soltara a Mugi -Pero quizás no sea bueno molestarla tanto

-Y como no quieres molestarla si ni siquiera quiere decirnos quien es su "Alguien"- dijo Ritsu poniendo sus manos en al nuca y echándose hacia atrás en su silla

-Eh... si, ni siquiera sabemos quién es- dijo nerviosa Mio mandándole una mirada a Yui, quien parecía a punto de hablar

-Quizás es alguien que esta bieeeeeen cerca de nosotras- dijo Yui sin captar la mirada de Mio

-¿He?-

En dos segundo, Mio y Mugi se abalanzaron sobre Yui. Ritsu quedó bien perdida con esa reacción, y de alguna u otra forma la izo pensar que tal vez...

-Ustedes saben algo que yo no- dijo con un leve tono de molestia

-Nooooooo, pero como crees- dijeron las tres sentándose inocentemente con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¿?- La baterista las miró desconfiadamente -¿Por qué no les creo?

-Porque es verdad que no sabemos nada de nada- dijo Yui, mientras las otras asentían rápidamente

-No saben mentir, además que las conozco- dijo Ritsu con un deje de enojo en su tono. Las tres chicas la ven parase e ir por sus cosas

-Ricchan, ¿Ya te vas?- pregunto Yui

-Si, ustedes tiene mucho de que hablar supongo- dijo ella sin darse la vuelta

-Eso no es verdad- dijo Mio levantándose

-Entonces dime lo que están escondiendo- dijo dándose la vuelta. No mostraba enojo, pero era raro ver a Ritsu en esa situación

-Ritsu-chan, no escondemos nada- dijo Mugi desde su asiento

Ritsu la miró, y luego a Yui y a Mio. Después de unos segundos, sonrío.

-Esta bien- dijo y tomó sus cosas- Igual debo irme, me toca hacer la cena

-Eh, espera, voy contigo- dijo Mio agarrando sus cosas

-Adiós, y Mugi-chan, espero tu jacuzzi- dijo Ritsu desde la puerta sin darse vuelta

-Eh... ¡Si!- alcanzo a decir Mugi mientras las dos amigas salían de la sala -¿Crees que se haya enojado?

-Tal vez- dijo Yui preocupada -Nunca es bueno tener secretos entre las amigas

-Pero lo estamos haciendo por Azusa-zhan y el hermano de Ritsu, ellos nos pidieron-

-Mh- murmuro Yui un tanto triste


	4. Chapter 4: Un hermoso atardecer

-Ritsu- la llamó Mio mientras caminaban de regreso a sus casas -¿Aún sigues enojada?

-No estoy enojada- dijo esta sin mirarla

-Eso no es verdad- dijo Mio acercándose a ella, ya que estaba caminando atrás de ella

-Se te esta haciendo común esa frase- dijo con un dejo de frialdad

-¡Ritsu!- Mio la detuvo tomándola del brazo y la puso frente a ella

La chica esquivó los ojos de su amiga mientras ponía sus manos en los bolsillos en señal de protesta. Mio solo sonrió

-A veces eres tan infantil-

-Mhh, solo a veces- dijo la baterista aún sin mirarla a los ojos

-Vamos Ritsu... te invito a tomar helado- dijo Mio con una sonrisa

-Pero hace frio...-

-Entonces un café- le dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo

-Pero... pero tengo que hacer la cena- dijo echándose atrás

-Vamos, tienes como tres horas para prepara algo... además es solo para ti y tu hermano, ¿no?-

Ritsu la miró, y luego sonrio

-¿Entonces tu pagas todo, todo?- pregunto mientras empezaban a caminar

-Solo el café, tampoco te pases-

Llegaron a su café preferido entre risas y bromas. Se sentaron frente a una ventana y miraron por ella. El día, a pesar de estar frió, como el Sol se estaba poniendo, era hermoso.

-Bueno Mio, yo opino que este es el lugar perfecto para invitar a Zoka, es muy romántico- dijo mientras se ponía en una pose muy cursi con sus manos en al cara y ladeando la cabeza

-¿He?- Mio de la nada se puso roja -Pero ¿que estas diciendo?

-Vamos, Mio, si no haces algo, el se ira con otra-

-Pero... tú sabes que me aterra pasar por algo tan vergonzoso como eso- susurro Mio tocándose la punta de ambos dedos demostrando timidez

-HAHA, lo sé- dijo su amiga abrazándola escandalosamente -Pero algún día tendrás que dejar esa timidez atrás

-Algún di...- en eso, la bajista queda de piedra

-¿Mio? ¿Que pa...? aaaaaaahhh- entendió su amiga al ver quien estaba recibiendo un café de la caja y se iba a sentar en la mesa de al lado cruzando el pasillo.

-Miioo...- le habló Ritsu, pero notó que su mente se había ido lejos, para nunca volver -Vamos Mio, no ahora... ¡MIRA HAY UN FANTASMA!

-¿DONDE?- Mio reaccionó asustada y miró a su amiga, la cual tenia una máscara de terror

-Pues aquí-

¡CHOP!

-¿Como es posible que andes trayendo esas cosas en tu mochila?- dijo enojada Mio, mientras Ritsu trataba de volver en si después de ese magistral golpe

-Eso da lo mismo, te saco de tu atontamiento- dijo con una sonrisa -Ahora lo que importa, es que te acerques a él

Mio miró nuevamente al chico, a su chico que estaba sentado tomando café y escribiendo. Parecía tan guapo pensado quizás en que cosa y escribiendo quizás que...

-Hay, es tan nerd...- otro golpe -Pero si te gusta, esta perfecto

-Pero Zoka ni siquiera sabe que existo- dijo Mio soltando lagrimas de desesperación

-¿Como que no? van en la misma universidad, y en la misma clase de canto, es obvio que sabe de ti-

-Pero...-

-Además, eres parte de la genial banda Houkago Tea Time- dijo Ritsu orgullosa - eso ya es... he, esta mirando hacia acá

-¡No!, escóndeme, escóndeme- susurro aterrorizada Mio tratando de esconderse debajo de la mesa

-Mio... Ma...du...ra- dijo la baterista mientras trataba de sacarla de debajo de la mesa -Debería aprovechar este momento, te esta mirando a ti

-Pero... ¿Como sabes que me esta mirando?- dijo saliendo leeeentamente de debajo de la mesa

-Bueno, porque no hay NADIE más aquí-

Y era verdad, las únicas que estaban en esa parte del local eran ellas y Zoka, los demás clientes estaban en el otro lado.

-Pero tal vez había alguien afuera-

-No-

-Tal vez fue un pájaro que voló-

-No-

-Quizás un auto último modelo, eso les gusta a los hombres-

-No-

-Quizás... quizás te esta mirando a ti- susurro como si fuera pecado decir eso

Ritsu ya bastante harta del comportamiento de su amiga, le dice "espera", se levanta y se va a sentar en la mesa de enfrente de Zoka. Mio estaba nerviosa, no le gustaba estar ahí sola, sabiendo que su amado estaba ahí, mirándola... "Me esta mirando". La chica, por primera vez en su vida, decide hacer algo que en otra circunstancia no haría, devolverle la mirada. Este sonríe y le hace un ademán con la mano. Mio casi se desmaya.

-He he, eso fue fabuloso Mio- dijo Ritsu volviendo a sentarse con su amiga -Ahora solo tienes que hablarle

-Creo que moriré…- dijo su amiga echándose en al mesa y sacando un fantasmita por la boca en señal de muerte

-¿Tanta energía desgastaste en eso?- miro a Mio con una gotita –Vamos querida amiga… además, esta en tu misma clase

-También en la tuya- susurro como zombi

-Si, pero… oh- Ritsu se paro después de venírsele una idea a la cabeza, que al final suele ser bien simple

-Ne, Zoka, ¿no quieres venir a sentarte con nostras?-

A Mio casi le da un paro cardiaco.

-Bueno, si a ustedes no les molesta- dijo este levantándose

Los tres se sentaron en la misma mesa. El atardecer cada vez era más bello. Ritsu, como sabia que su amiga no hablaría, trato de romper el silencio

-¿Y como les fue en la prueba de las escalas con la señorita Haruno?- pregunto Zoka, adelantándose olímpicamente a Ritsu en su plan por romper el hielo

-Bueeeeeno, Mio me ayudo, así que supongo que excelente- dijo Ritsu con una sonrisa y haciendo el símbolo de OK con su dedo pulgar

-He he, te vi copiándole- dijo Zoka con una sonrisa sarcástica

-He… ¿he?- Ritsu se avergonzó un poco

-Hey Akiyama, ¿como se siente tener a una amiga así?- pregunto burlonamente

-Oye, mas respeto con tus mayores- dijo Ritsu cruzando los brazos

-¿Segura que eres mayo que yo?-

-Supongo-

-Tu tienes 18, Ritsu- se atrevió a decir Mio –Y los cumples en mayo

-¡HA! Yo los cumplo en abril- dijo triunfal Zoka

-He… aun así, respeto-

-Si te respeto, gracias a como tocas la batería-

-Ah, bueno… espera, ¿conoces nuestra banda?- pregunto Ritsu entusiasmada

-Por supuesto- dijo Zoka como si fuera obvio –Por cierto Mio, me encanta como tocas el bajo. Es genial ver que cosas tan difícil tu las haces parece tan fácil, eso habla muy bien de un músico

Mio nuevamente casi se desmaya, pero resistió y logro decir un tímido gracias

-Me gustaría verlas mas seguido como grupo eso si-

-¡Entonces ven a nuestra tocata! Será el viernes de la próxima semana en la sala de música Red&Blue, en el centro de la ciudad- dijo Ritsu muy emocionada

-Ah, si conozco ese lugar, voy de vez en cuando con un amigo- dijo Zoka

-So cool, es una sala genial… tienes que venir con tu amigo eso si-

-Por su pues… ah, no se, no tengo dinero- dijo Zoka acordándose de algo –Tendría que…

-Te pasamos una entrada- dijo Mio

Ritsu quedo impresionada. En su vida Mio había sido tan valiente como decir eso, y menos con el chico que le gustaba. Increible.

-¿En serio me darías una entrada gratis?- pregunto Zoka también impresionado

-Si, nos dan entradas gratis para pasarlas a nuestros amigos- la voz de Mio empezó a hacerse mas baja al pasar por es frase - Podemos darte una a ti y a tu amigo

-¿Enserio? Gracias –dijo Zoka de verdad agradecido

Mio se atrevió a mirarlo nuevamente, y se encontró con sus ojos café oscuros, y también se encontró con su sonrisa… si, estaba sonriendo, estaba sonriéndole… Ritsu también sonreía por la tierna escena que aparecía frente a ella, con un hermoso atardecer.

Las dos amigas caminaban lentamente en dirección a la casa de Mio. Estaba helando cada vez mas, pero la sonrisa de Mio no se iba ni siquiera con eso.

-He he, estoy orgullosa de ti, Mio-chan -dijo su amiga abrazándola por el cuello –Eso es digno de recordar

-Si-

Se habían quedado conversando por alrededor de una hora, hasta que Zoka dijo que tenia que irse a cuidar a su hermana pequeña. La estrellas comenzaron a aparecer una a una en el cielo, y la luna se asomo grande y hermosa.

-Si, ahora todo me parece hermoso- dijo Mio para sus adentros

-Valla, esto te esta haciendo mas cursi. Estoy empezando a sentir cosquilleos en mi espalda –dijo Ritsu rascándose como si tuviera peste

En eso, Mio se detiene y la abraza. Ritsu queda perdida por un momento.

-Mio?-

-Muchas gracias-

Ritsu la miro, y vio que le estaba sonriendo. En eso, su mejor amiga le devuelve la sonrisa.


	5. Chapter 5: Era un dia noral

Era un nuevo día helado. Tres chicas se amontonaban en el hervidor de la sala de música, tratando de poner lo mas cerca de el sus manos.

-Debo admitir que fue una muy buena idea de tu parte venir aquí en los recreo, Mugi- dijo Mio agradecida

-Si Mugi-chan, el té siempre salva del frío- dijo Yui con una sonrisa satisfactoria tocando el hervidor

-Si, bueno, en estos días solo pienso en té caliente y unas frazadas-

-¡HEY, CHICAS!- grito Ritsu desde la puerta al entrar en la sala –Perdonen la demora, pero me encontré con alguien en el camino, y para ser buena compañera, lo invite a la fiesta

En eso, Zoka entra por la puerta. Mio casi se va de espaldas, mientras las otras dos lo saludan amigablemente

-Hola Okubo, quieres un poco de te caliente? El agua esta por… ah, hirvió- dijo Mugi mientras el hervidor tiraba vapor

-Muchas gracias Kotobuki- dijo amablemente Zoka mientras pasaba

Los cinco se sentaron con sus tés hablando de la vida, riendo y bromeando hasta que el timbre para volver a clases sonó.

-¿Pero, ustedes no tiene una quinta integrante?- pegunto Zoka mientras salían de la sala

-Si, pero aun va a escuela- dijo Yui – algún día la tendremos también aquí sin esconderla

-Entonces la traen a escondidas para los ensayos- dijo Zoka divertido –Eso es genial

-Prácticamente tiene libertad de entrar aquí- dijo Ritsu haciendo un poco de énfasis en el prácticamente

-Si, hasta que un profesor la encuentre-

-Exacto- dijo Yui, y Ritsu la agarro por el cuello con su brazo

-No ayudes tanto, Yui-chan- dijo mientras le hacia coscorrones

-He he, se nota que tienen diversión aquí- dijo dirigiéndose a Mio. Esta se sonrojo

-Eh, sip, mucha diversión-

-Fantástico, esa es una de las mejores cosas de tener un grupo de música: Reírse y pasarla bien-

-Es verdad. Parece que tienes experiencia en bandas- pregunto Mugi interesada

-Bueno, es lo que veo… y lo que pienso al respecto- dijo este con una mirada soñadora –Ah, por cierto Akiyama, Tainaka me dijo que tu escribes la letra de las canciones para el grupo… ¿quisieras ayudarme con unas canciones que tengo? Solo si puedes

-Ah… em, claro- dijo esta, poniéndose aun mas roja- Entonces… ¿escribes canciones?

-Es un hobby, pero quiero hacerlo profesional. Así tal vez la pueda vender a algún grupo de música o algo así- dijo este sonriéndole –Bueno, entonces que sea hoy a las 8 en el mismo café el otro día, ¿vale?

-Ah… vale- loro contestar

Zoka les dijo adiós y le izo un gesto con la mano a Mio de estar OK para mas tarde. Después de eso, la chica estuvo como zombi toda la clase, y casi ni se percato todas las veces que el profesor le llamaba la atención. Estuvo así incluso en el ensayo

-Creo que vamos a perder a otra de nuestras integrantes- dijo Yui preocupada

-Pero es tan romántico- dijo Mugi en tono soñador

-Si… es un alivio que no seas la única, ¿verdad Azusa?- dijo malévolamente Ritsu

-Eh… si… eh, me siento feliz por Mio-sempai- dijo tratando de no dirigir toda la atención sobre su historia amorosa a Ritsu

-Seee… pero por lo menos sabemos quien es, ¿cuando vas a tener valor y nos vas a contar? –Dijo burlonamente Ritsu –No creo que sea taaan feo, confió en tus buenos gustos

-Se parece mucho a ti- dijo Sawako-sensei

Hubo un silencio… un bien incomodo silencio

-¿PERO Y USTED DE DONDE SALIO?- gritaron las cinco chicas al unísono

-Mis habilidades… como decía, Azusa, deberías hablar, esto no seguirá por mucho tiempo-

-Pero, Sawako-sensei…- dijo Azusa complicada

-Es la decisión de Azu-nyan, Sawa-chan- dijo Yui protegiendo a su amiga

-Pero ¿acaso no quieres sabe, Yui?- le pregunto malévolamente Ritsu

-Eh… etto…-balbuceo Yui. De alguna forma eso la delato

-Yui… ¿tú sabes?-

La indecisión de la chica izo que las sospechas fueran confirmadas.

-Eeeto, yo…- empezó a balbucear Yui tratando de recuperar el aire, pero estaba muy nerviosa como para crear frases coherentes

-Lo sabes… Azusa, se lo dijiste. Chicas, Azusa nos…- empezó a decir Ritsu, pero al ver las caras de sus amigas, se dio cuenta que ya todas sabían

-Todas… ¿todas saben y no me lo dijeron?-

-Nosotras se lo sacamos a Ui a la fuerza, pero ella nos pidió que no te dijéramos, ya que Azusa les pidió eso- dijo rápidamente Mugi asustada y tratando de poner bien las cosas

-No entiendo, ¿por que a mi no me dijeron?- pregunto Ritsu extrañada, y algo triste

-Ritsu, no es nada contra ti- dijo Mio acercándose a ella- es solo que… Azusa

La pequeña Azusa estaba roja como un tomate, y temblaba de los nervios. No quería decirle, pero esto estaba yendo mas lejos de lo que pensaron, estaba poniendo en riesgo amistad

-Ritsu-sempai… lo siento- comenzó a decir tímidamente Azusa

-Pero, de verdad que no entiendo por que no me quieres decir- dijo Ritsu sin comprender –Ni que estuvieras saliendo con mi hermano o algo así…

Hubo otro de los famosos silencios complicados que existe en anime. Azusa desprendía calor como estufa. Las otras tres chicas esperaban lo que ocurriría, ya que después de esa frase, cualquier cosa puede pasar

-Bueno… Ritsu-sempai, creo que usted debería hablar con su hermano, y decirle que no fue culpa mía… o casi-

Era difícil describir lo que pasaba por la cara de la baterista, ya que esta solo miraba a Azusa con unos grades ojos. El silencio siguió por varios minutos. Ritsu empezó a moverse hacia Azusa lentamente sin desviar su mirada de ella. A Azusa le entro pánico, pero no se movió, ya que no creía capaz a Ritsu-sempai de hacer algo can grave como… bueno

-Azusa…- comenzó a decir con una voz ronca Ritsu, mientras se para justo frente a la chica

-Ritsu-sempai… yo…-

-COMO PUEDES SER TAN PERVERTIDA DE ATACAR A UN NIÑO INDEFENSO COMO SATOSHI, Y TU ERES AÑOS LUZ MAYOR QUE EL- Ritsu zamarreo a Azusa por el cuello de su chaqueta de forma alarmante, mientras las otras tres se acercaban rápidamente a ellas y trataban de separarlas

-¡RITSU! El ya esta grade, va en primero de escuela, solo tienen dos año de diferencia!- le grito Mio

-¡ES SOLO UN NIÑO INOCENTE QUE NO SABE DE LA VIDA!- dijo aun tratando de ahorcar a Azusa

-Ritsu-sempai- dijo tímidamente la despeinada Azusa detrás de Mugi quien habría abierto los brazos en forma de protección, mientras Mio y Yui contenían apenas a Ritsu

-Ri...cchan- dijo Yui tratando de que su amiga no avanzara

-¡Ritsu, ya basta!- dijo Mio sujetándola, hasta que la agarra por la cintura y la empuja a los sillones –No te comportes así, tu hermano también esta involucrado en esto y fue el quién pidió a Azusa que no te dijera nada

Ritsu se quedo en el sofá con el seño fruncido sin mirar a las chicas. Yui y Mugi la miraban un tanto nerviosas, mientras que Azusa seguía detrás de Mugi asustada por la reacción de la baterista

-¿Has pensado en como se ha sentido Azusa todos estos días pensando en si decirte o no, y en como reaccionarias?- le dijo Mio enojada –¿Y ahora vienes a reaccionar así? Con mayor razón no debió haberte dicho

Hubo otro silencio incomodo. Sawako-sensei las veía desde su mesa muy seria. Después de otros segundos de silencio, Ritsu se levanta y mira a sus amigas.

-Lo siento- dijo mientras pasaba su mano por la cabeza –Es que es muy raro saber que mi hermano esta con alguien que conozco y que es mayor que el… y que esta con alguien

En eso mira a Azusa y le manda una mirada asesina, pero es detenida por un golpe de Mio

-No hagas esas idioteces-

Ritsu levanta su cabeza y la mira. Luego se dirige hacia Azusa, esta se esconde aun más tras Mugi. En eso, Ritsu le extiende una mano.

-Lo siento, la noticia me tomo desprevenida- dijo esta, y le mostro una sonrisa, su típica sonrisa. Azua se relajo, y le devolvió la sonrisa mientras estrechaba su mano

-Yo también lo siento Ritsu-sempai. Es que también estaba un poco asustada-

-Y no te culpo- le dijo mientras la abrazaba por el cuello y le empezaba a hacer coscorrones, pero para sorpresa de la guitarrista, eran suaves

Las otras tres sonrieron aliviadas, y también comenzaron a reír

-Así es como todo debe ser- dijo Sawako-sensei y abrazando a las dos chicas –Disculpen, pero debía mandar esa indirecta. Nunca es bueno tener secretos entre compañeras de grupo, y entre amigas

-Es verdad- dijo Yui con el puño en la mano –desde ahora, nada de secretos entre nosotras

-Muchas gracias, sawako-sensei- le dijo Mugi con una sonrisa agradecida

-De nada… entonces, ahora vamos a los dulces- dijo mientras se iba a sentar con un plato en la mano


	6. Chapter 6: Despues de las ocho

Eran las ocho en punto, y Mio ya estaba sentada en la misma mesa en el mismo café del otro día. En parte estaba muy nerviosa, pero a la vez, confiada. No sabía como podía ser eso, tal vez porque Zoka la daba confianza. Era fácil hablar con el, y hacia que uno no se complicara en sacar palabras, además de hermoso, tierno, y escribía canciones. Mio estaba embobada en sus pensamientos, y no se dio cuenta que Zoka ya había entrado en el café, haciendo que saltara de un susto cuando el le hablo

-Disculpa la demora- dijo este sentándose sin notar el salto de Mio –¿Has estado desde hace mucho rato?

-No, no- dijo esta con una sonrisa mirando el reloj. Eran las ocho con diez, y ella había llegado 10 minutos antes

-Genial- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa, y sacando unos papeles –Y, ¿como estuvo el ensayo de hoy?

-Bien- respondió Mio recordando lo que paso con Azusa y Ritsu –Bueno, loco como siempre

-Me imagino, ustedes son geniales- dijo este riendo –He empezado a juntarme con mi amigo que me va a acompañar a su tocata, Tai, para tocar música, viejos hits y otros

-¿En serio?- exclamo impresionada Mio – ¿que toca tu amigo?

-El bajo, y es bastante bueno- contesto Zoka con una mirada cómplice- Aunque es probable que tu le hagas una buena competencia

-Ah… bueno, no se- dijo avergonzada Mio- No creo ser tan buena

-El bajo que tocas en las canciones con increíbles, además que cantas. Tai no puede dejar de mirara sus dedos mientras toca- dijo riendo al acordarse

-¿Y tú que tocas?-

-Guitarra acústica. No me va muy bien con la eléctrica- admitió el chico

-Tal vez Yui pueda enseñarte- dijo Mio, y luego se dio cuenta de lo que significaba esa frase

-Tal vez…- luego se la quedo mirando- La expresión de tu cara cambio

-¿Eh?- pregunto Mio poniéndose roja

-He he, y ahora de nuevo… ¿no será que estas celosa?- le pregunto maliciosamente Zoka –Frunciste el seño cuando hablaste de Yui y su guitarra

-No… no es verdad- dijo Mio tratando de tranquilizarse y de no ser tan obvia

-¡Ha ha! Es una broma- le dijo riendo mientras tocaba su hombro (Mio sintió cosquilleos por todos lados)

-¿Como sea, me ayudas en algunas canciones que tengo? Simplemente no me encajan- dijo este mostrándole unos papeles

Pasaron así durante un tiempo, medio hablando en serio sobre las canciones, medio riendo. Zoka era muy tierno, y varias veces volvió a decir lo genial que era Mio y sus amigas, claro que también la molesto al ser tan melosa y cursi. Cerca de las diez de la noche se tomaron un pequeño descanso, y siguieron conversando de la vida.

-Entonces, ¿desde cuando que tocas bajo?- le dijo mientras se echaba atrás en la sillas

-Desde varios años. Con Ritsu desde que éramos muy pequeñas que queríamos tocar instrumentos… es mas, a ella se le ocurrió crear un grupo de música-

-Esa Tainaka. ¿Entonces gracias a ella es que HTT existe? Wow- dijo sonriendo y riendo para sus adentros

-Si…- dijo Mio mientras recordaba el primer día de clases en la escuela, cuando se unieron al club de Música Ligera

-¡OH, tus manos!- exclamo Zoka de repente

-¿Eh? ¿Que pasa con ellas?- pregunto asustada Mio mientras se las miraba una y otra vez

-Son ideales para tocar bajo- dijo mientras se las tomaba

Mio sintió nuevamente un cosquilleo por todos lados, y se puso roja.

-¿Como lo haces para mantenerlas tan suaves y hermosas? - le pregunto Zoka sin dejar de miara sus manos -Tai las tiene horribles después de tocar su bajo, y bueno, mis manos esta horribles también

-Eh… bueno… ¿crema?- atino a decir Mio, pero se sintió como una idiota

En eso, ambos jóvenes cruzan sus miradas. Zoka la mira con una sonrisa, mientras que Mio trata de controlar el calor de su cara, pero estaba segura que un poco mas, y Zoka sentiría el calor que desprendía su cara. Este solo seguía sonriendo, en eso, hace un ademán de haberse acordado de algo, y suelta las manos de Mio

-OH, olvidé que tenía que comprar algo en la farmacia- dijo mientras buscaba algo en su mochila -Discúlpame Mio uno minutos, si no lo compro ahora, se me va a olvidar. Espérame aquí

-Claro- dijo Mio mirándolo mientras salía del Café muy rápido

Mio estaba en las nubes. Le había tomado las manos, y le había dicho que eran hermosas y suaves. Un poco cursi, pero no le importaba, estaba feliz por que el chico que amaba le había dicho esas cosas, y habían tenido una cita maravillosa. Bueno, oficialmente no era una cita, pero se habían juntado los dos, solos, en un Café... como una cita.

Los minutos pasaban, y raramente Zoka no aparecía. Ya eran pasadas las 10 con quince minutos, cuando Mio decidió ir a la farmacia "Tal vez le pasó algo". Llegó a la farmacia, pero no lo encontró. Pregunto al vendedor, pero dijo "amablemente" que no podía recordar a todas las personas que pasaban por su farmacia. Pensó en preguntarle al guardia, pero el dijo que había llegado hace cinco minutos, y que no recordaba haber visto a alguien entrar. Mio volvió al Café con esperanzas de verlo ahí, pero tampoco lo encontró. Se sentó en la misma mesa donde estaba y tomó su celular, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas descendían por su rostro

MIO: Puedes venir al Café? :(

RITSU: Que paso? voy enseguida...

Un poco más de diez minutos, Ritsu aparece jadeando, y con cara de preocupación se sienta frente a Mio

-¿Que pasó?- pregunto la chica

-Bueno...- dijo Mio tratando de controlar sus lágrimas- Es solo que me sentía un poco sola

-Pero... ¿Y Zoka?- pregunto Ritsu mirando hacia todos lados

-Se tuvo que ir- susurro la chica

-¿Se tuvo? ¿O te dejó?- Ritsu se veía muy seria

-No lo se, no me dijo- dijo Mio tratándo de no mirarla

-Osea te... ese desgraciado- susurró Ritsu apretando el puño -¿Pero no te dijo nada?

-No... Pero ya ni importa, igual fue un agradable momento- dijo Mio tratando de cambiar de tema

-Mio, ¿como puedes decir eso? ¡Te dejo!- le dijo enojada Ritsu -y ni siquiera te dijo nada... ¡ah! voy a matar a ese tipo

-No hace falta, de verdad- dijo Mio tratando que se calmara, y tratando de calmarse ella misma

-No era buena idea, nunca fue una buena idea... el tema de hombre y parejas es un dolor de cabeza-

-¿Eh? ¿Que quieres decir? Tú me ayudaste con Zoka- le dijo Mio un poco confundida

-Pero mira como todo termina. Primero mi hermano y Azusa, y ahora tu con ese soquete-

-Tampoco es para que le digas así- le dijo Mio. No la había visto tan alterada

-Yo le digo como quiera, además, se lo merece-

-Ya basta Ritsu, te estas pasando-

-¿Y que? ese tipo es un idiota... y además lo estas defendiendo... la verdad es que no entiendo como puedes ser tan...-

-¡No es necesario que me trates así ahora!- dijo Mio enojada sin dejar que terminara- No se para que te llame ya que tu de este tema no sabes nada. Solo empeoras las cosas

Ritsu la queda mirando unos segundo, y luego se para y se va. Mio estaba llorando, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba con su amiga que la trato así, y menos sabía porque Zoka se había ido sin decirle nada. Después de notar que ya estaban empezando a limpiar el local y que casi no había gente, decidió irse.

El frío de la noche chocó con el rostro de Mio cuando salió del Café. Miró hacia todos lados, pero no vio a Ritsu, debió haberse ido corriendo. Se sintió muy mal al haberle dicho esas cosas. Comenzó a caminar por la calle, notando que no había nadie en los alrededores. En eso, se dio cuenta que estaba aterrada, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no andaba afuera de su casa sola hasta tan tarde, siempre era Ritsu quien la acompañaba... en eso siente unos pasos, y automáticamente se da vuelta, pero se da cuenta que es un hombre, y bastante feo. Siente pánico y sigue caminando, apurando un poco el pasó. Pero se da cuenta que el hombre también acelera, y que ya estaba casi junto a ella. Mio decide correr, y el hombre la persigue, desgraciadamente el es más rápido y grande que ella, por lo que la alcanza tirándola a una calle sin salida.

-Ok, niña, dame absolutamente todo lo que tengas, y este amiguito no se enterrara en tu cuello- dijo mientras le mostraba un cuchillo grande y afilado

Mio estaba llorando y no podía ni hablar, ni menos moverse. Eso desesperó al hombre quien la empujó contra la pared y le puso el cuchillo en el cuello.

-Vamos niña, no tengo toda la noche, sino me veo obligado a cortarte con esto- susurro con una sonrisa malévola y asquerosa

En eso se escuchan unos pasos, y los dos ven una figura corriendo hacia ellos, el hombre se separa apuntando con el cuchillo, pero no fue tan rápido como la persona que lo empujo con todo su cuerpo, e izo que chocara con unos basureros y cayera estrepitosamente.

-¡MIO CORRE!- gritó Ritsu mientras la agarraba de la mano

Las dos chicas salieron disparadas hacia la calle iluminada, tratando de ver alguna tienda abierta o alguna persona caminando, pero no había nadie, excepto a lo lejos, que se veía una farmacia. Las dos corrieron a más no poder, además que sintieron como el ladrón salía de los basureros y se ponía a perseguirlas. Estaban a pocos metros cuando sintieron que el ladrón disminuía la velocidad. Entraron a la farmacia y notaron que había un guardia de seguridad.

-¡Por favor ayúdenos, ese hombre trato de asaltar a mi amiga!- le grito Ritsu con el poco aliento que le quedaba

El guardia miro hacia afuera y vio al hombre que corría. Llamo por radio a las patrullas de policía y salio corriendo. Las dos chicas quedaron ahí, tratando de recuperarse.

-Como... se... te... ocurre caminar... sola por la... calle- jadeo Ritsu pálida como un fantasma

Mio no contestaba, estaba aún más pálida y en estado de shock, pero cuando vio a su amiga caer al suelo de rodillas, despertó.

-Ritsu... ¿estas bien?-

La chica no contesto. Mio se asusto y se acerco a ella, mientras otras personas aparecían a su lado. Ritsu tenía sus dos manos en el costado derecho, y debajo de ellas había sangre, y en abundancia.

-¡RITSU!- grito Mio mientras la abrazaba antes de que su amiga cayera desmayada


	7. Chapter 7: Lagrimas

Entraron a la sala de espera, y ahí estaba la familia hablando con el doctor. Su corazón latió fuertemente. En una parte quería escuchar, pero por otra, sentía que no iba a ser bueno. A veces le hubiera gustado tener mas fe, y ser más segura de lo que realmente pensaba o esperaba... pero la única persona que había estado con ella en su inseguridad, y que de alguna forma la había ayudado a decidirse, a dejar el miedo atrás y a pensar de otra forma estaba detrás de esa puerta, y su vida dependía de lo que el doctor diría.

Eran cerca de las doce y media de la noche, cuando las hermanas Hirasawa entraban al Hospital. Llevaban corriendo desde la estación de buses, pero aun así no se detuvieron hasta recepción.

-¡¿Don de está Ritsu?- le grito Yui a la secretaria, la cual la miro sin entender nada

-La señorita Tainaka- dijo entre jadeos Ui

-Ah, un segundo...- respondió la secretaria mientras buscaba en una lista -En la habitación 403, tercer piso a mano izquierda entrando en Sala de Emergencia

-Muchas gracias- dijeron las dos hermanas y salieron corriendo nuevamente

-¡YUI!-

La chica se paró antes de tocar el ascensor, se dio vuelta y vio a Mugi corriendo

-¡Mugi-chan!- respondió esta

-¿Sabes... sabes donde es?- pregunto la rubia mientras recobraba el aliento

-Si, síguenos por aquí- respondió Yui mientras subían al ascensor

Al llegar al tercer piso, salieron disparadas hacia la habitación. Cuando entraron en la Sala de Emergencias, vieron a Mio y a la familia de Ritsu esperando. Después de que saludaron a la familia Tainaka, Mio se paró y se dirigió a ellas.

-Chicas- murmuro mientras las abrazaba y comenzaba a llorar nuevamente

-Ya, Mio, tranquila- dijo Mugi mientras la abrazaba

-Es mi culpa, es todo mi culpa- dijo Mio entre sollozos y lagrimas abrazándola mas fuerte

-¿Como vas a ser tu culpa, Mio-chan? No digas esas cosas- dijo Yui llorando también

-Si lo es, si no fuera por mi, no estaría…- sollozo sin poder terminar la frase

-Ya, ya Mio… ¿que fue lo que paso?- le pregunto Mugi también con lagrimas en los ojos

Mio les explico lo que había pasado con pesar. Era la cuarta vez que lo hacia ya que la policía había llegado a la farmacia al igual que la ambulancia y le habían tomado declaración, y por supuesto tuvo que contarle a sus padres y a los padres de Ritsu.

-¿Pero, ese tipo no te hizo nada? ¿Tu estas bien?- le pregunto Mugi mientras la veía nuevamente por si tenia alguna herida o algo

-No alcanzo a hacerme nada, Ritsu llego en el momento justo- dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar gracias al llanto

-Entonces Ritsu… ¿Ritsu te salvo?- dijo Yui impresionada

-…si…- murmuro Mio, y rompió a llorar de nuevo

-Tranquila Mio-sempai, ella va a estar bien, ya lo veras- le dijo Ui acariciando su cabeza cariñosamente

-Que dijo el doctor- pregunto Mugi también acariciando a su amiga

-No lo se, he estado aquí con la familia Tainaka y aun no sabemos nada exactamente- dijo Mio tratando de tranquilizarse –Mis padres se fueron a buscarme ropa porque es probable que esto dure toda la noche

-¿Y no piensas volver a tu casa?- le pregunto Yui

-No hasta que vea a Ritsu- dijo con determinación, pero aun botando algunas lagrimas

Las cuatro chicas se quedaron sentadas juntas, sin decir palabra. La familia Tainaka esta al frente de ellas. El señor Tainaka estaba dando vueltas enfrente de la puerta, mientras que su esposa y Satoshi estaban sentados en las sillas que estaban al lado de la puerta. El abrazaba a su madre quien lloraba silenciosamente

-Hey, ustedes creen que Satoshi les dijo a sus padres por lo se Azu-nyan?- pregunto pensativa Yui

-¿Y a que va esa pregunta ahora, hermana?- le pregunto Ui extrañada, porque de verdad no era un buen momento para hablar de eso

-Porque también le envié un mensaje a Azu-nyan, y cuando llegue esto se va a poner algo tenso- contesto un tanto preocupada –ah… bueno, aquí viene

En efecto, Azusa entraba por la puerta seguida de Sawako-sensei, quien venia despeinada y sin maquillaje, pero con cara de preocupación y muy pálida, al igual que Azusa.

-¿Como esta?- pregunto Azusa, mientras que Sawako-sensei fue a ver a los padres de Ritsu

-No lo sabemos aun- respondió Ui saludándola- A estado en la habitación desde…

-Más de una hora- termino la frase Mio

Azua asintió, y se sentó al lado de sus amigas, en eso se atrevió a preguntar

-¿Pero, exactamente que pasó?-

Entre Ui y Mugi le contaron, ya que notaron que Mio no podría contar la historia de nuevo. Azusa estaba impresionada sobre la historia y lo valiente que fue Ritsu

-Pero Mio-sempai, usted esta bien, ese hombre no le izo nada?- pregunto asustada Azusa teniendo la misma reacción de Mugi

-Estoy perfectamente- murmuro la chica

-Hay que sentirse orgullosa de ella- dijo Sawako-sensei acercándose al grupo de amigas- lo que izo no lo hace cualquiera

-Eso es verdad, hay que estar orgullosa de Richan aunque… aunque- hablo Yui, pero las lágrimas la callaron, y Ui acudió con un abrazo

En eso, la puerta de la habitación 403 se abre, y deja salir al doctor. Tenía cara de cansado, y desafortunadamente no podías encontrar otra expresión gracias a su abundante barba y sus anteojos.

-¿Los padres de Tainaka Ritsu?- pregunto viendo al señor y la señora Tainaka

-Si- respondieron los dos, mientras que el padre se quedaba quieta y la madre se levantaba

-Bueno, ella en estos momentos se encuentra estable pero muy débil debido a la gran pérdida de sangre que tuvo. La herida es de varios centímetros pero afortunadamente, el lugar donde fue no era un punto vital, así que no hay riesgo-

Los padres de Ritsu se alegraron mucho al igual Satoshi. Las chicas y la profesora lograron escuchar y también se alegraron

-Eso si- siguió el doctor devolviéndoles la sonrisa pero serio- Necesita mucho reposo, cualquier movimiento brusco puede hacer que la herida se abra de nuevo. Para observaciones tiene que quedarse dos días aquí, y luego podrá volver a su casa siguiendo con observaciones diarias de profesionales que les enviaremos, al menos por dos o tres semanas.

-¿Podemos entrar a verla?- pregunto la señora Tainaka aun llorando

-Solo los parientes más cercanos pueden entrar ahora. Los demás familiares y amigos- dijo esto dirigiéndose a las chicas y a la profesora Sawako- Tendrán hora de visita mañana después de horario de colación. Es por la seguridad de la paciente, las primeras horas son cruciales para cicatrizar.

-Esta bien, muchas gracias doctor- dijo agradecido el señor Tainaka- Amor, entra tú con Satoshi, yo voy enseguida

La señora Tainaka y Satoshi entraron en la habitación después del doctor, mientras que el señor Satoshi de dirigía a las chicas y a la profesora.

-Les agradezco mucho que hayan venido- dijo haciendo la referencia japonesa para agradecer

-Todo sea por Ricchan... digo, Ritsu- dijo Yui cambiando el nombre un poco avergonzada

-Esta bien. Sé que ustedes son muy buenas amigas de Ritsu y que quieren verla, pero como dijo el doctor no pueden entrar hasta mañana- siguió diciendo un poco apenado- pero quisiera ofrecerles traerlas mañana después de almuerzo. Podría ir a buscarlas a la universidad en auto y las traigo

-¿De verdad haría eso, Tainaka-san?- pregunto Yui entusiasmada

-Estaría encantado de llevar al grupo HTT en mi auto- dijo el señor Tainaka con una sonrisa amable

-Yo te traeré en mi auto, Azusa- le dijo al profesora Sawako a Azusa, la cual asintió

-Ahora les pido que vallan a descansar, ha sido una noche muy larga-

-Muchas gracias, Tainaka-san- le dijo Mugi

-Chicas, yo las llevo a casa, puedo hacer una excepción hoy y llevar a las cinco en mi auto- dijo Sawako-sensei con una sonrisa

Las chicas comenzaron su camino, excepto Mio, quien se quedo estática. El señor Tainaka, quién iba a entrar en la habitación se detuvo, y la miró

-Tainaka-san, yo quiero quedarme aquí- dijo Mio.

Las chicas abrieron los ojos, ya que nunca habían escuchado y visto a Mio tan decidida. Esta, a pesar de todo estaba temblando, pero su cara mostraba determinación, y ningún dejo de vacilación

-Mio...- comenzó a decir el señor Tainaka, pero Mio siguió hablando

-No me pida que me valla, por favor. Se que aún no puedo entrar a verla, pero me hace sentir mucho mejor el solo hecho de estar aquí. Lo siento, pero me quedo.

El señor Tainaka sonrío, y le dijo que esperara, y entro en la habitación. Las demás chicas se despidieron de su amiga, y le dijeron que la verían mañana sin falta. Al final, Mio se sentó en el asiento frente a la habitación 403, derramando silenciosas lágrimas.


	8. Chapter 8: Lo siento

Mio se despertó de golpe. Había tenido un sueño, bueno, más bien una pesadilla. Todo lo que pasó hace algunas horas había vuelto a su mente aún más horrible. Trató de despejarse un poco yendo al baño a lavarse la cara. Cuando se vio en el espejo, se noto con a una cara terrible. "Que indecencia", se dijo. En eso, al mojarse las manos, noto sangre en ellas y en las mangas de su polera. Mio se quedo por unos momentos estática. "Ritsu".

Nuevas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Por unos minutos se quedo allí, mirando sus manos y la sangre de su amiga, pero luego de tranquilizarse un poco, se lavó las manos y la cara rápidamente, y las mangas se las guardó debajo del suéter que tenía. Volvió a la sala de espera y encontró a Satoshi usando su celular. Esta vaciló un momento, pero luego caminó y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola- la saludo el chico mientras guardaba su celular

-Hola- susurró Mio, y se atrevió a preguntar- ¿Cómo está tu hermana?

-Está durmiendo... bueno, estaba, creo que ahora está despierta- contesto el chico sin mirar a Mio

-Y... ¿Por qué no estás adentro?- pregunto la chica extrañada

-Porque no quiero que me vea, aún- susurro Satoshi.

Mio lo miró. Nunca había visto al hermano de Ritsu tan triste. Es más, la familia Tainaka era conocida por ser alegre y viva, y verlos a todos en esta condiciones... a Mio se le rompía el corazón

-¿Acaso peleaste con ella?- le preguntó Mio

-...- el chico asintió

Mio comprendió muchas cosas en ese momento. El porqué Ritsu había estado tan rara ayer había sido por la pelea que tuvo con su hermano. Nunca peleaban ya que se querían mucho, por eso le afecto tanto. De alguna u otra forma, se sintió aún más culpable

-Fue por mi relación con Azusa- dijo el chico- estaba enojada porque no le dije y que todos sabían excepto ella y que se sentía como una tonta y etc... Le dije que no le dije porque me daba vergüenza, y que necesitaba tiempo para ver como decirlo y sacó que ya no confiaba en ella y que nadie lo hacía... y yo dije que era obvio ya que no había tenido una historia así nunca y que no comprendía lo que era el amor de pareja y blah blah... Y ahora me siento como un idiota.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos. Eran las dos y media de la mañana, y no había casi nadie en la sala, solo un hombre durmiendo en uno de los sillones cerca de una ventana y una pareja al frente de él. Mio no podía sentirse peor, le había dicho casi lo mismo que le dijo Satoshi un par de horas antes. Por supuesto, no tenía idea, pero aún así...

-¿Entonces te sientes culpable al haber peleado con ella, y luego encontrarla así?- susurro la chica

-Es obvio, ¿no?- dijo el chico tratando de contener las lágrimas

-Entiendo... también discutí con ella. Hoy- admitió la chica, también tratando de contener las lágrimas

Satoshi la miró. En eso, la puerta se abre y el señor y la señora Tainaka salen. Los dos se veían tranquilos, y mostraban una sonrisa (aunque la señora Tainaka seguía llorando)

-Mio, es tu turno. Nosotros iremos a buscar algunas cosas a nuestra casa y volveremos- dijo la señora Tainaka

-Satoshi, sería bueno que viniera, tienes que descansar un poco- le dijo el padre

-Eh...- titubeo el chico, pero al final se levantó y fue con sus padres

-Volveremos en un par de horas, cualquier cosa nos avisas- dijo la madre, y los tres salieron

Mio se quedo parada justo enfrente de la habitación, con la mano en la manilla. No sabía que haría cuando viera a Ritsu, no sabía que diría, tenía miedo... pero lo que más quería era ver a su amiga de infancia.

Entro a la habitación lentamente. Había un gran ventanal en la pared, un sillón al lado del, y la cama al medio de la habitación donde estaba su amiga. Estaba extremadamente pálida y se le notaban unas ojeras. Mio derramó nuevas lágrimas, ya que se veía tan débil... no era la Ritsu que conocía.

Se acerco lentamente, notando que estaba dormida. Había una silla al lado de la cama donde se sentó. Le vio la mano, donde tenia una de esas máquinas que dan sangre, y se la tomo. En eso, ve que Ritsu se mueve un poco.

-Mio- susurró la chica con un tono débil. Abrió los ojos, la miró y sonrío -Estás bien... que bueno

-Ritsu... baka...- dijo Mio entre sollozos, agarrando más fuerte su mano

-He he... has practicando... parece que estás lista para mi funeral- susurro su amiga con una sonrisa sarcástica

-No digas esas estupideces- de lijo Mio asustada. Pero luego también sonrío- Es increíble que aún en estas condiciones sigas bromeando

-Si yo no lo hago, ¿quien lo hará?- dijo como si fuera obvio- Además que todos están tan dramáticos. Hasta mi mamá esta llorando, eso si que es vergonzoso

-Eres una idiota- le dijo Mio mientras ponía su cabeza al lado de Ritsu sin soltar su mano

Así se quedaron hasta quedarse dormidas. Nadie las despertó, nadie las molesto, solo durmieron tranquilamente por varias horas, hasta que dieron las diez y entró el doctor para hacer una revisión. Las horas pasaron sin ningún problema. La familia iba y venía, y a pesar de estar débil, Ritsu seguía haciendo sus típicas bromas, sin movimientos ya que se lo prohibieron rotundamente. Pasada la hora de colación, se sintió un murmullo afuera de la habitación, y por la puerta entraron rápidamente Yui, Mugi y Sawako-Sensei.

-¡RICCHAN!- grito Yui desde la puerta. Parecía como si estuviera peleando con las ganas de saltar sobre su amiga, pero se contuvo olímpicamente.

-Tranquila Yui, estoy bien- dijo Ritsu. Ya tenía un poco más de color en su cara

-Pobre Ritsu-chan- dijo Mugi con cara de lastima mientras se acercaba a su amiga

-Mugi, no es necesario esa cara, me da depresión- dijo Ritsu con una gotita

-Al parecer tu humor sigue intacto- dijo Sawako-sempai ya mas tranquila al verla feliz a pesar de su condición.

-Lo mismo le dije, es un caso- dijo Mio con una sonrisa

-He he, me van a hacer sonrojar- dijo Ritsu con un tono de niña pequeña

En eso, Azusa entra a la habitación. Se queda unos segundos en la puerta sin moverse mientras veía a Ritsu

-Enserio, voy a salir con depresión de aquí, todos tiene la misma reacción- dijo Ritsu en tono enojado

-Lo siento Ritsu-sempai… pero me alegro de verla- dijo Azusa y se acerco junto a todas las demás. Ritsu le sonrió.

-Hey, Ricchan, todo preguntaron por ti hoy- dijo Yui dándole una carta- Les contamos lo que paso y te mandaron esto

-Todos estaban muy preocupados y pensaban venir aquí, pero les dijimos que era mejor que fueran a visitarte a tu casa- dijo Mugi mientras sacaba otra carta- Esta es para ti, Mio-chan

Mio la recibió y vio el nombre del que lo mandaba: Okubo Zoka. La chica se quedo de piedra mientras sostenía la carta

-¿Mio-chan, pasa algo?- pregunto Yui mientras trataba de ver la carta, pero automáticamente Mio la quita fuera de su vista

-¿Quien te la envía, Mio?- pregunto Ritsu

-Es Okubo Zoka- le respondió Mugi- Estaba muy preocupado porque no te vio en la escuela y quería hablarte de algo importante, y cuando le explique lo que paso, se puso muy triste. Por eso me dio esta carta para que la leyeras

-La leeré en su momento- dijo Mio como si no fuera tan importante y sonrió, pero las chicas notaron que era una risa forzada

-¡Ahora recuerdo!- dijo Yui de repente haciendo que todas saltaran- La tocata

-Oh… ¡ah, es sierto!- dijo Azusa comprendiendo lo que Yui quería decir- ¿Como lo haremos?

-¿De que están hablando?- pregunto Ritsu sin comprender

-Ricchan, el doctor dijo que no podías hacer movimientos bruscos por las próximas dos semanas como deportes o esfuerzos grandes- contesto Yui preocupada

-Pero tocar batería no es un deporte- dijo Ritsu sin encontrar el problema

-Pero te mueves como si tu vida dependiera de ello- dijo Mio, callando por completo a Ritsu

-Si, es un problema, y no hay suficiente tiempo para encontrar un reemplazante- dijo pensativa Sawako-sensei

-¡Pero no podemos tocar sin Ricchan!- exclamo Yui- el grupo no es lo mismo sin ella

-¿Podemos correr la tocata?- pregunto Mugi

-Imposible, el contrato decía que no se puede correr la fecha, además que nos pasarían una multa- dijo Sawako-sensei con cara preocupada

-Pero yo quiero tocar en la tocata- alego Ritsu haciendo un ademan de sentarse, pero una punzada en su costado la puso mas pálida que antes y volvió a su postura inicial lentamente

-Ritsu, sabes que no puedes moverte- la reprendió Mio mientras la ayudaba a acomodarse- Si te duele algo como esto ahora, imagínate como será con la batería

-Pero sin Ricchan todo será completamente diferente- dijo Mugi preocupada

-Es verdad… ¿no hay otra cosa que podamos hacer?- pregunto Azusa un tanto desesperada a Sawako-sensei

-Sawa-chan, usted siempre tiene buenas ideas- le dijo Yui poniendo los ojos brillantes

-Si, si- la ayudo Mugi poniendo la misma cara de admiración

-Bueno… deberían darme un poco de tiempo para pensar, pero les encontrare una solución- dijo como si fuera un caballero de blanca armadura y las chicas unas pobres aldeanas desesperadas

Mio rio para sus adentros, pero en eso vio a Ritsu. Ella trataba de sonreír, pero Mio vio que estaba triste. Probablemente por no poder tocar batería. En eso, pensó que tal vez lo mejor no era lo que parecía o lo que era obvio.

Después de estar bromeando y charlando por alrededor de una hora, las chicas tuvieron que irse, además que era momento de una revisión del doctor. Antes de salir del hospital, Mio se acerco a su ex-profesora

-Em, Sawako-sensei!- la llamo antes de que esta se subiera al auto

-¿Si? Que pasa Mio- se detuvo la profesora

-Eh… quería preguntarle algo relacionado con la banda- dijo Mio. Sawako-sensei sonrió y se acerco a la chica- Eh… ¿usted que haría en esta situación?

-¿A que te refieres?-  
-Por lo de Ritsu- Mio se estrujaba las manos, ya que estaba algo nervios al hablar sola con la profesora- ¿Que piensa con que no toque con nosotras?

-No siento que sea importante lo que yo piense, sino lo que Ritsu sienta- la profesora miraba fijamente a su ex-estudiante- Tu eres su amiga, y deberías saber que es lo mejor para ella… y para el grupo

Mio la siguió mirando, y recordó la cara de tristeza de Ritsu, y de lo que las demás dijeron: "Sin Ritsu todo será completamente diferente", "No podemos tocar sin Ritsu"

-Pero le puede hacer muy mal si toca, la herida podría abrirse- dijo Mio asustada

-Una semana es suficiente para cerrar una herida lo necesario para moverse. Pero no será suficiente ni todo un año para cerrar las heridas que se hacen aquí- dijo mientras se tocaba el pecho- Hay muchos músicos que tocan aun estado ardiendo en fiebre o con la mano doblada, y lo hacen para no complicar a los miembros del grupo o por amor a la música, o tal vez por otra razón personal (por supuesto, no es bueno hacerlo siempre). Mio, tu conoces a Ritsu, y tu sabes lo importante que es esta tocata para ella.

La chica recordó la primera vez que vieron un concierto en la tele, lo entusiasmada que estaba su amiga, también cuando comenzaron el club de Música Ligera, y cuando se pusieron como objetivo el Budokan.

-Entiendo Sawako-sensei… muchas gracias- dijo Mio con una sonrisa

-De nada. Las estaré esperando el viernes en el local- dijo la profesora mientras se subía al auto

Mio la vio irse en su auto, pensando que lo que le dijo era una locura, pero de alguna u otra forma, era lo que mas sentido tenia. Tomo su celular mientras se dirigía a la estación de bus.

MIO: Mañana reunión extraordinaria. El viernes tocaremos, y no faltara ninguna de nosotras


	9. Chapter 9: Un plan

La música se escuchó por todo el pasillo del establecimiento, y como en la sala había una pequeña ventana abierta, las melodías llegaban también al patio. Después de unas horas de ensayo, las chicas del grupo Houkago Tea Time terminaron su ensayo bastante satisfechas.

-¡Ahhhh, ese fue un gran ensayo!- exclamo feliz Yui, echándose en el sillón con guitarra y todo ya exhausta

-Es verdad, estamos casi listas para el viernes- dijo Azusa también muy feliz

-¿Casi? pero si salio perfecto- reclamo Yui

-Solo faltan algunos detalles, pero estamos muy bien- dijo Mio con una sonrisa- Muchas gracias Fuchida-san

-No hay de que chicas- dijo un el joven levantándose de la batería- Bueno, tengo que irme, me esperan en el trabajo

-¡Iremos a comprar pizza a tu tienda para festejar!- le dijo Yui despidiéndose con una mano mientras el chico asentía y salía

-Es una gran persona, nos ha ayudado mucho- dijo Mugi mientras servía té

-Es verdad, pero es muy básico como toca la batería- dijo Azusa recibiendo el Té- pero mantiene el ritmo, lo cual es bueno

-Si... y tiene un local de pizzas- dijo Yui mientras también recibía con una mirada soñadora su Té- Mugi, debemos ir a visitarlo más seguido

-Sí- dijo Mugi con una sonrisa

-Eres otro caso, Yui- le dijo divertida Mio. En eso, se oye que tocan la puerta

-Em, permiso... ¿Puedo pasar?-

Okubo Zoka estaba en la puerta. Lucía avergonzado y un poco nervioso. Las chicas lo quedaron mirando por unos segundos, pero luego Mugi reaccionó

-Oh, hola Okuba-san. ¿Quieres una taza de Té?- le dijo con su típica sonrisa mientras iba por otra taza

-Si, acompáñanos, Okubo-kun-dijo Yui animadamente

-No, no gracias... solo quisiera hablar unos minutos con Akiyama- dijo poniéndose levemente sonrojado

Las tres chicas miraron a Mio esperando que hiciera o dijera algo, pero ella se quedo estática, quizás por demasiado tiempo

-Eh... por supuesto- dijo Yui mientras abrazaba a Mio- nosotras los dejamos unos minutos a solas

-Buena suerte Mio-chan- le dijo pícaramente Mugi, mientras salía con las otras dos, que también tenían una sonrisa cómplice

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron solos en la sala de música.

-Eh... ¿Quieres sentarte?- lo invitó una tímida Mio

-Claro- acepto el chico -Suena bastante bien- dijo mientras se sentaban en el sillón

-Si... la batería es lo único que no me convence- dijo Mio

-Mh, me imagino que deba ser difícil encontrar a un suplente en tan poco tiempo-

-¿Ah? ah, no, es solo para los ensayos. Sin batería es un poco complicado ensayar, Fuchida-san solo nos ayuda para no perdernos- dijo Mio mientras tomaba su Té

-Ah... ¿es que acaso Tainaka va a tocar el viernes?- preguntó asombrado Zoka

-He he, por supuesto- dijo la chica mientras sonreía al recordar a su amiga- Sus padres la van a matar, pero ella y nosotras estaremos felices. Claro que ahora no la dejamos hacer absolutamente nada, apenas puede comer sola

-Me imagino- el chico también sonreía. Se produjo un silencio un poco incomodo (muy raro en Zoka, ya que nunca ha sido muy callado)

-He... ¿Leíste la carta?

-Si- murmuró Mio

-Que bueno... aunque aún me siento muy culpable por lo que pasó- dijo Zoka entristecido- En parte también es mi culpa de que Tainaka esté así, si no me hubiera ido, no la hubieras...

-Ya me explicaste el porqué y te encuentro razón- murmuro nuevamente Mio- no fue tu culpa

Zoka no la miró. Aun parecía muy triste y avergonzado. Mio, a pesar de que se moría de vergüenza, le puso su mano en el hombro como expresando entendimiento. El chico la miró

-De verdad, no te sientas culpable- le dijo y le sonrió. Zoka también le sonrío tímidamente

-Siento que debería hacer algo por ti y por Tainaka-

-Anda a nuestra tocata- le dijo la chica mientras buscaba algo en su bolso- Y quedarás completamente perdonado de parte de Ritsu, ya que yo ni siquiera te he echado la culpa

El chico recibió las dos entradas agradecido

-Llevaré a mi amigo y verás que le fascinará... eso si, es muy mujeriego, así que cuidado- dijo bromeando

-Entonces vas a tener que protegernos ya que hay cuatro de nosotras que somos solteras sin compromiso

-Yo te protejo, Akiyama-chan, no te preocupes- le dijo Zoka mientras la abrazaba animadamente por los hombros- bueno, tengo que irme, además ustedes tiene que seguir ensayando

La chica lo siguió hacia la puerta. En eso, el Zoka se da vuelta y la mira a lo ojos

-Muchas gracias, Aki...-

-Dime Mio... ya llevamos tiempo que nos conocemos- dijo la bajista poniéndose roja como un tomate

-Esta bien... Mio, muchas gracias- le dijo con una tierna sonrisa

-A ti... -le murmuró la chica

Mientras el chico se iba también le grito

-Tu también puedes llamarme Zoka... además que Okuba no me gusta mucho-

-Si... nos vemos- le dijo Mio desde la puerta

El izo un ademán de adiós y se fue. La chica casi cae inconciente, pero la felicidad fue mucho, mucho más grande.

-Me has decepcionado Mio- le dijo Ritsu. Estaba acostada en su cama jugando con una baqueta

-Deja de jugar con la baqueta- le dijo Mio quitándosela

-Pero la estoy usando con mi mano izquierda- alegó la chica tratando de quitársela, pero como no se podía levantar, abandonó la misión

-Como sea, sigo decepcionada de ti-

-¿Solo por que lo perdoné?- le pregunto Mio divertida por la expresión de su amiga

-Exacto... ¡el tipo te dejó!-

-Ya te dije el porqué, tenía que ir a ver a su hermana, y su padre que lo pasó a buscar no lo dejó ni siquiera despedirse- le repitió la chica mientras leía una historieta

-Esa es una pésima escusa- dijo Ritsu aun no convencida- el único problema es que estas demasiado enamorada

-¿Hay algún problema con eso?- preguntó Mio con una sonrisa burlona mientras se tiraba encima de su amiga

-No, no Mio, el costadojajajaja- Mio comenzó a hacerle cosquillas (no muy fuerte, por supuesto)

-Permiso... ah perdón, no quise interrumpir- dijo Satoshi burlón al abrir la puerta

-Nonono, ayúdame aquí- dijo su hermana entre desesperada y riendo

-No hace falta... ¿Como estás Satoshi?- le pregunto Mio sentándose al lado de Ritsu

-Bien, gracias Mio-sempai- le respondió el chico- Em, quería hablar con ustedes

-¿Que pasa enano?- le pregunto su hermana. Satoshi bajo la mirada hacia el suelo. "Parece que las cosas aún no se arreglan muy bien" pensó Mio mirando al chico

-Eh... eh, Sawako-sensei habló con Azusa, y crearon un plan-

-¿Un plan?- preguntaron las dos sin entender

-Si... es por el viernes- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a las chicas- Como mis padres no te van a dejar ir...

-Si... incluso escondieron mis baquetas- dijo Ritsu jugando con otra baqueta

-Pero estabas jugando con esta- dijo Mio quitándosela

-Tengo más de un par por supuesto- dijo Ritsu como si fuera obvio

-Ah... bueno, ese sí que es un problema- dijo Mio preocupada

-Pero Sawako-sensei tiene un plan- dijo Satoshi acercándose a las chicas aún más como si alguien los pudiera escuchar

-No se porqué no me siento tranquila al pensar que es un plan de Sawa-chan- dijo Ritsu con una gotita

En eso, se escucha el timbre de la puerta, y a los segundos unos pasos hasta que la puerta se abre

-Hooola- dijo Yui mientras entraba, seguida de Mugi y Azusa

-Hola chicas, y chico- dijo Mugi viendo a Satoshi- Satoshi-kun, ¿como estas?

-Bien, gracias Mugi-sempai- respondió el chico poniéndose rojo al verse rodeado entre tantas mujeres, y bueno, su novia

-Hey, es la primera vez que los veo juntos- dijo Yui dándose cuenta de Azusa y Satoshi- esto es muy tierno

-Eso si, no se pongan cariñositos- dijo Ritsu en tono burlón- por lo menos no en mi habitación ni cerca de nosotras

Azusa y Satoshi la miraron y se pusieron rojos como un tomate.

-Como sea, Satoshi ¿puedes continuar?- dijo Mio tratando de cambiar el tema

-¿De que están hablando?- preguntó Yui

-Del plan se Sawa-chan- respondió Ritsu acomodándose un poco en la cama- Estar acostada todo el día me dará dolor de espalda

-¿Todavía no lo saben? Azusa nos contó cuando veníamos en camino- dijo Yui entusiasmada- Es algo maquiavélico

-Por favor Yui, no nos asustes- pidió Mio asustada

-Tranquila, Mio, solo necesitaremos que te pongas un disfraz de doctora y hagas tiempo en el escenario mientras yo llego- dijo Ritsu

Mio izo el ademán de pegarle, pero se contuvo. Es más, Ritsu no ha recibido ningún golpe de Mio desde el accidente. Tal vez por eso su cabeza está un poco más cuerda que antes

-Como sea, me siento un poco incomodo entre tanta femineidad, así que diré esto rápido- dijo Satoshi sonrojado pero serio

-¿Y por qué tu sabes?- le preguntó su hermana

-Satoshi es muy importante en el plan- dijo Mugi sonriendo al chico- El nos ayudará a sacarte de la casa.

Ritsu y Mio lo quedaron mirando. El chico solo sonrió.


	10. Chapter 10: Improvisación

Era un nuevo día, con un gran Sol en el azulado cielo. Quizás porque el cielo estaba tan despejado, daba la sensación de que hacia mucho más frio que otros días. Pero eso no desanimo a los fans de Houkago Tea Time, quienes estaban llenando el lugar donde el grupo tocaría. Había antiguas estudiantes de Sakuragaoka, otras que aun iban, y muchos compañeros de universidad de las chicas. Incluso, había varias personas que solo las conocían por otras presentaciones que las chicas habían hecho en pequeños lugares, lo cual era un gran logro. Faltaba alrededor de 45 minutos para que la tocata comenzara, ya había bastante gente, lo único que faltaba era…

-¡RITSU, CONTESTA EL MALDITO CELULAR!-

Mio se paseaba de un lado para otro en los camarines con el celular en la mano. Las otras tres chicas estaban sentadas en las sillas viendo como su amiga se paseaba. Todas estaban muy nerviosas.

-Sigue sin contestar- dijo Mio mirando nuevamente su celular después de cómo 14 llamadas-Se supone que nos llamaría hace media hora atrás

-Tal vez paso algo- dijo Mugi sirviéndole una taza de te para el estrés. -Es imposible que se haya olvidado del concierto

-Azu-nyan, ¿Por que no llamas a Satoshi-kun?- pregunto Yui

-Ya lo hice, pero tampoco contesta- dijo la chica preocupada

-Esto no suena bien, no no- dijo Mio sentándose y volviéndose a para, sin poder quedarse tranquila- Quedan menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos para el concierto, y ni siquiera ha ensayado ni un poco.

-Tranquila, Mio-sempai, ya llamara…oh- su celular sonó, y al verlo, sus ojos brillaron- ¡Es Satoshi!

Azusa puso su teléfono en alta voz para que las otras chicas pudieran escuchar. Ellas se apretujaron rápidamente para poder escuchar lo que Satoshi decía.

-Azusa, hola… disculpa por no contestarte, pero tuvimos algo inesperado aquí- dijo Satoshi, sonaba nervioso- Aparte de que mi papa me pidió a que lo ayudara con la cena (nunca cocina, y hoy se le ocurre hacerla, y me obligo a ayudarlo, por eso no pude contestarte. Fue un caos), Onee-chan tuvo una visita inesperada del doctor. Bueno, no inesperada, ya que lo olvido. Mama se lo dijo hace media hora atrás, y los dos casi caemos en shock. La cosa es que el doctor ha estado con ella desde hace 15 minutos y aun tiene para unos minutos más…-

-Dile al doctor que le prepare una pieza en el hospital, porque apenas la vea, la voy a matar!- grito Mio por el auricular del micrófono, haciendo que Satoshi saltara al otro lado

-¿Mi… Mio-sempai?- tartamudeo el chico

-Estamos todas aquí, Satoshi- dijo Azusa con una gotita

-Satoshi-kun, necesitamos a Ricchan aquí- dijo Mugi un tanto desesperada- no tienes idea de cuanto se demorara el doctor?

-Generalmente, la revisión toma una media hora…-

-Eso nos dejara con menos de media hora para traer a Ricchan hasta aquí!- dijo Yui dejada llevar por la desesperación- ¿Que vamos a hacer? Ni cerca llegamos a la casa de Richan y volvemos a tiempo para el concierto

-Eso es un problema demasiado grave- dijo Mio muy seria- Necesitamos a alguien que nos cubra.

-Yui-sempai y yo podemos hacer un juego de guitarras por 15 minutos- dijo Azusa, haciendo que Yui se estremeciera

-¿Por 15 minutos?- susurro Yui aterrorizada- apenas se improvisar, no puedo hacer eso por…

-Yui-sempai, llevas mas de 4 años tocando en una banda, puedes improvisar… ya sabes hacerlo-

-Pero no por tanto tiempo… Satoshi-kun, tira una bomba de humo a la doctora, y trae a Ricchan ahora!- grito Yui por el celular mientras se lo quitaba a Azusa. Satoshi se pregunta si perderá su oído uno de estos días.

-Calma Yui, es la única oportunidad, sino no alcanzaremos…-

-Miren chicas a quien me encontré-

Las cuatro chicas se dieron vuelta al escuchar a Sawako-sensei, y no iba sola. El corazón de Mio dio un salto.

-Hola Mio, Hirasawa-chan, Kotobuki-chan, Nakano-chan- dijo Zoka con una sonrisa- Me encontré con su sensei afuera. Ah, este es mi amigo Kamijou Tai.

Un chico alto, con el pelo negro y alborotado y con lentes oscuros estaba al lado de Zoka. Las saludo con una sonrisa.

-Hola chicas, gusto en conocerlas-

-Hola- contestaron las cuatro.

Al parecer, Sawako-sensei noto el miedo en sus voces y en sus caras pálidas, porque pregunto.

-¿Qué pasa con Ritsu?, debimos haber ido por ella hace media hora-

-Todavía no podemos ir por ella, tiene control- dijo Mugi

-¿Control?- dijeron Sawako-sensei y los chicos

-Con el medico. Ella lo olvido completamente- dijo Mio exasperada mientras se echaba en una silla- Y aun le quedan como 15 minutos

-Necesitamos hacer tiempo, y Azusa hará un solo de guitarra de 15 minutos para ganar tiempo- dijo Yui seriamente

-Si, yo también te quiero… ¿que? Yui-sempai, seremos las dos!- dijo Azusa mientras cortaba el teléfono roja como un tomate

-Si no hay otra opción… yo me quedaría, pero creo que mi música es muy fuerte para el publico que hay hoy en día- dijo Sawalo-sensei con una pequeña sonrisa- además, tengo que manejar hasta la casa de Ritsu.

-Si quieren, nosotros podemos ayudar- dijo Zoka

Todas las mujeres lo miraron fijamente. Los dos chicos estaban con una sonrisa.

-¿Recuerdas Mio, que te dije que teníamos un dueto con Tai?, bueno, ¿que tal si somos sus teloneros?

Las chicas hubieran llorado. Yui y Sawako se lanzaron a abrazar a los chicos con lágrimas en sus ojos, luego se les unió Mugi y Azusa.

-¿Y que instrumentos necesitan?- pregunto Azusa

-Un bajo y una guitarra acústica- dijo Tai devolviendo el abrazo a Yui, el cual duro bastante

-Pero si no tienen acústica, puede ser una eléctrica, no hay problema con eso- dijo Zoka mientras sacaba a Tai de los brazos de Yui, o más bien dejaba a Yui libre.

-Parece que hay una guitarra acústica en una de las salas de cables y cosas así- dijo Sawako con una sonrisa.- Bueno, ustedes prepárense. Mugi, Mio, debemos movernos

-Si- contestaron las dos

-Y ustedes dos, Yui, Azusa- dijo Sawako dirigiéndose a las dos chicas- Quédense por cualquier cosa, y preparen un solo.

-¡Que!- Yui exclamo- Pero Okuba-kun va a tocar, no es…

-Este es un concierto de Houkago Tea Time, si nos demoramos mas de la cuenta, alguien representante del grupo tiene que aparecer- dijo Sawako, y agregando con una mirada siniestra –Y mas les vale que sea así

Las dos chicas sintieron como la oscuridad caía sobre la nica, y un estremecimiento las cubrió de pies a cabeza.

-Estaremos en contacto- dijo Mio, y dirigiéndose a Zoka, susurro- Muchas gracias

-Para eso estamos- dijo con una amplia sonrisa- será mejor que se apresuren y traigan a Tainaka de una vez por todas

-Si- contesto esta también devolviéndole la sonrisa, y esperando que el color rojo de la cara se le pasar para cuando estuviera frente a su amiga

-Que les valla bien- les dijo Mugi desde la puerta- si quieren un Te, hay es esa mesa. Es costumbre para cualquier persona en Houkago Tea Time tomar te antes de una presentación

-Por supuesto- respondió Tai con una sonrisa, pero fue pisado por su amigo

-Faltan 10 minutos para que el concierto comience-

-Mio, tranquilízate, sacaremos a Ricchan y llegaremos bien. Además, Okuba-kun y su amigo estarán ahí ayudándonos-

-¿Que pasa si no tienes suficientes canciones? O pero, ¿que pasa si a la gente no le gusta?-

-Tu si que confías en tu amigo- dijo Sawako con una sonrisa burlona

Mio se sonrojo. Sus amigas tenían razón, pero estaba tan nerviosa. Era obvio que podía confiar en Zoka, y no tendría ningún problema en conquistar al público… pero le ponía tan nerviosa toda esta situación. Pero igual, en su corazón, se moría de ganas de ver a Zoka cantar. En eso, el celular de Mio suena.

-¿Alo? Satoshi… si, estamos afuera… ok, si, la estamos viendo- dijo Mio mirando por la ventana. De la casa de los Tainaka salía una mujer alta con un maletín. Al parecer era la doctora – OK, esperaremos tu señal.

Mio corto. Miro a las dos mujeres y asintió.

Las chicas estuvieron 5 minutos sin decir nada. Mio y Mugi estaban muy nerviosas, pero a diferencia que la primera, Mugi tenia otra expresión en su rostro, como si estuviera disfrutando del suspenso. En eso, desde la ventana de Satoshi, ven al propio Satoshi hacer señales con las manos.

-Esa debe ser la señal- dijo Sawako con voz seria. Sus ojos no se veían por el flequillo- chicas, es hora de rockear

*RING*

La señora Tainaka se acerca a abrir la puerta con un paño de cocina. Su esposo y su hijo habían estado cocinando, no había salidos tan mal, pero la cocina era un desastre.

-Debería pensarlo dos veces antes de dejar a los hombres cocinar en esta casa- dijo con un suspiro mientras abría la puerta.

-Buenos días, Tainaka-san- dijo Mugi con una amplia sonrisa. Detrás de ella estaba Sawako-sensei

-Oh, hola Mugi-chan, Yamanaka-sensei, que sorpresa- contesto la madre de Ritsu sorprendida, pero con una sonrisa- pensé que estarían en el concierto

-Si… ah, bueno, es que como Ritsu no tocara buscamos a un batero suplente, pero olvido sus baquetas- dijo Sawako con una sonrisa- Y este es el lugar más cercano que hay desde el lugar del concierto.

-¿Pero no queda como a 20 minutos de aquí?- contesto la señora Tainaka extrañada

-Ah, si… es que hoy en día es tan difícil encontrar baquetas, y las de su hija son muy buenas- dijo Sawako con una sonrisa forzada y algo nerviosa.

-¿Quién es? Ah, Mugi-chan, Yamanaka-sensie- dijo el padre de Ritsu- ¿a que se debe el placer?

-Viene a buscar las baquetas de Ritsu- dijo su mujer- ¿sabes donde las pusiste?

-Si, pero necesito la ayuda de Satoshi- dijo pensativo

-Aquí estoy- dijo el chico bajando desde su pieza. Tenía una expresión de cómplice demasiado obvio, lo cual complico a Mugi y a Sawako.- H.o.l.a

-Necesito que me ayudes. Es increíble que hayamos tenido que esconder las baquetas para que esa niña no las sacara- dijo el padre de Ritsu mientras entraba a una pequeña pieza cerca de la cocina

-Oh, pero que bellas flores tiene, Tainaka-san- dijo Mugi con ojos brillantes dirigiéndose a la cocina, donde habían unas margaritas

-Oh, ¿te gustan las flores? Tengo mas en el jardín… pero tu ya las habías visto antes, ¿no?-

-¿Pero tiene flores nuevas, cierto?. Ritsu me conto que el otro día…-

-Si, si, me llegaron unas nuevas flores, están en el jardín. Te mostrare, estoy tan contenta, me costo mucho conseguirlas…- y se perdieron en el jardín.

Viendo que el padre estaba buscando las baquetas (y debieron estar bien escondidas, ya que hacían mucho ruido) y la madre en el jardín con Mugi, Sawako se acerco a la puerta y dejo entrar a Mio.

-Debes hacerlo lo mas rápido posible- le susurro a Mio mientras esta corría por las escaleras lo mas rápido y silencioso posible.

Y ahí estaba su amiga, sentada en la cama con unos audífonos y haciendo como que tocaba una batería invisible. Sus movimientos eran pequeños, pero exactos. No había escuchado venir a Mio, así que siguió en su música. Mio se acerco lentamente, y le toco la cabeza. Si hubiera tenido una cámara, hubiera sido el video del siglo. Ritsu debió haber saltado unos 30 centímetros, y como estaba en el borde de su cama, se resbalo y cayó al suelo, además de haber puesto unos ojos extraordinariamente grandes. Mio se hubiera reído mas, pero de verdad que estaban con mucha prisa

-Cuéntala como por todas las que me has hecho- le dijo mientras contenía su risa y la ayudaba a levantarse

Ritsu no dijo nada, ya que estaba muy roja como para decir algo. Abrieron la puerta y comenzaron a bajar rápidamente la puerta, o lo más rápido que Ritsu podía. Sawako estaba esperándolas al final de las escaleras, pero a un cambio de frenéticos ojos se detuvieron, y se helaron completamente al escuchar la voz del señor Tainaka.

-Aquí están. Demasiadas escondidas para mi gusto- dijo en tono molesto –Nunca dejes a tu madre esconder algo…

-Em, disculpe Tainaka-san- dijo Sawako-sensei adelantándose al hombre con la sonrisa lo mas relajada posile- pero estas no son…

-¿Que, como que estas no son? Es el único par que Ritsu tiene-

-Eh… conozco sus baquetas, y esas no son... son de estudio-

-Pero no vi otras baquetas…-

-Creo que yo se donde están, papa- se escucho Satoshi- Era por el mismo lugar de estas

Las chicas eran estatuas en la oscuridad del pasillo. Esperaron unos segundos hasta que Sawako-sensei se asomo de nuevo por la escalera y les izo señas de que se movieran.

Lo más rápido que pudieron, salieron de la casa y se metieron al auto de Sawako. Cinco minutos después se vio salir a Mugi y a Sawako de la casa, y también se vio en la puerta a la madre de Ritsu muy complacida, y al padre de Ritsu bastante molesto y con el pelo desordenado. Pareciera que se le cayó una caja encima.

-¡Al fin!- dijo la profesora entrando al auto y lo izo andar- para que vean lo que hago por una ex estudiante

-¡Ricchan! - exclamo Mugi abrazándola desde el asiento trasero. Ritsu iba sentada en el asiento delantero.- ¡Que bueno verte!

-También me alegro mucho de verlas- dijo esta devolviendo el abrazo- Y muchas gracias, de verdad…-

-Para eso están las amigas, ¿no?- dijo Mio desordenándole el pelo, haciendo que su cintillo se cayera- Es probable que después de esto, tus padres no nos vuelvan a hablar.

-Tengo una excusa para que no las odien- dijo Ritsu mientras se acomodaba su bandilla- además, voy a la universidad, tengo edad suficiente para que no me castiguen, pero involucra un mes de castigo para mi hermano- dijo con un leve leve leve tono de tristeza

-¿Tu hermano esta de acuerdo con eso?- le pregunto Sawako mientras manejaba

-Si… ayer tuvimos una interesante conversación- dijo Ritsu mirando por la ventana- En todo caso, pienso ir a vivir sola en un par de meses. Así que ahí tendrá su rincón.

-Ustedes son grandes hermanos, se nota que se quieren mucho- dijo Mugi conmovida y feliz por todo eso

-He he, si…- dijo Ritsu llevándose la mano a la cabeza y sonrojada

-Si, muy tierno… pero ahora, concéntrense chicas, ya que darán el mejor concierto de sus vidas- dijo Sawako con una amplia sonrisa llena de orgullo.


	11. Chapter 11: Hora de tocar

**Bueeeeno, no soy la mejor escribiendo cosas antes de escribir mi historia, onda, se me traban los dedosXD**

**PERO, gracias a los que leyeron los otros capítulos, y los que comentaron y sus cosas lokas…**

**Solo para dejar claro para algunos XD, los personajes de K-on! No me perteneces, sí Okuba, su amiguito y la amiga de Sawako… y la historia, no?**

Había anochecido, y el frió era potente. Aún así, todavía había gente entrando al local donde HTT estaba tocando. Incuso lo hacían personas que pasaban por el lado, doblando la cabeza en dirección al local la cabeza. Claro, las chicas se dieron cuenta de todo esto aún habiendo entrado rápidamente por la parte de atrás.

-¿Vieron, vieron? ¡Hay mucha gente que quiere entrar!- gritó Ritsu entusiasmada -¡Y quieren entrar a vernos a nosotras…!

-Y eso que aún no has visto toda la gente que hay adentro- Dijo Sawako con una sonrisa –Ya chicas, prepárense, iré a ver cómo van los chicos

-¿Chicos?- preguntó Ritsu sin entender

-Okuba-kun y su amigo, creo que era Kamijou-san, están tocando por nosotras- dijo Mugi con una sonrisa- y por lo que escucho, suenan bastante bien

-¿Okuba?- pregunto Ritsu mirando a Mio

-Sawako-sensei los encontró, los trajo… y se ofrecieron a ayudarnos- respondió Mio sin mirar a su amiga, y un poco sonrojada

-Chicas, estamos a punto de comenzar- dijo Sawako indicándole que las siguiera por el pasillo.

Al llegar al lado del escenario, pudieron ver a Okuba Zoka y su amigo tocando, y a Yui y Azusa acompañando con sus guitarras.

_Find me, here in your arms  
Now I'm wondering where you've always been  
Blindly, I came to you  
Knowing you'd breathe new life from within_

-¿Qué clase de canción es esa?- preguntó Ritsu

-Por lo que se, parece que es de Boyce Avenue- dijo Mugi, quién estaba enfrascada en la canción –Claro, ellos tocan covers, así que no sé exactamente de quién es…

-Es como… cursi…- susurró Ritsu sintiendo cosquilleos en la espalda

Claro que miro a su amiga Mio, y ella no despegaba los ojos de Zoka. Eso la izo sonreír, y se evito todo comentario.

-Ya chicas, prepárense. Terminan esa canción y entran ustedes- dijo Sawako-sensei- Ritsu, si sientes algún dolor o cualquier cosa, debes decir. Acabo de llamar a una amiga que es enfermera, y vendrá. Por cualquier cosa.

-Gracias, Sawa-chan-

En eso, la canción termino, seguida rápidamente por los aplausos y la ovación del público. Las chicas también aplaudieron (unas más que otras, por supuesto, y esperaron a que los chicos salieran del escenario.

-¡Okuba-kun, eso estuvo maravilloso!- dijo Mugi muy emocionada

-Gracias Kotobuki-chan- dijo este un poco avergonzado, pero muy agradecido

-Sí, bonito- dijo Ritsu con una sonrisa y dándole la mano- Gracias por la ayuda.

-Tainaka, es un placer- dijo este respondiendo al saludo- Pero ahora, te toca lucirte

-Eso no será difícil para mí- dijo sonriendo aún más- Tengo mucha energía acumulada que la…

-RICCHAN- Yui se abalanzó a ella -¡Qué bueno que estés de vuelta!

-Sí, sí, pero con más calma Yui- dijo esta recomponiéndose del casi mortal abrazo de su amiga

Por mientras que las chicas se saludaban, Mio se acercó a Zoka.

-Bonita canción- dijo sonrojándose

-Si… es una de las pocas que tenemos con Tai- dijo este rascándose la nuca un poco nervioso- Pero es fácil, así que para estos momento, es ideal.

-¿Por eso la elegiste?- dijo Tai poniéndose entremedio de los dos- Pensé que era por otra razón. Como sea, vámonos, ellas ya van a empezar

Mientras él se iba, Mio y Zoka se quedaron un minutos en silencio, un tanto incomodo

-Em, bueno…-dijo este rompiendo el silencio- mejor me voy, así ustedes pueden tocar, y lucirse, y todas esas cosas. Nos veremos luego.

Dijo esto mientras se daba la vuelta para irse, hasta que paro completamente al sentir en su mejilla un beso. Sorprendido miró a Mio, quién estaba muy, muy roja, pero con una sonrisa

-Muchas gracias por ayudarnos- susurró

-No hay de que- dijo este con una sonrisa- Nos vemos luego.

Cuando se perdió de vista, Mio era un estropajo de felicidad y vergüenza, todo en uno. Las chicas tuvieron que llevarla al escenario, ya que notaron que por si sola, no lo lograría.

Nuevamente, se escuchó la ovación del público al ver a las integrantes de Houkago Tea Time. Las chicas no pudieron contener una sonrisa, aunque estaban muy nerviosas, estaban ansiosas por tocar. Yui se puso nuevamente su Guitah, y se acercó al micrófono.

-Mina, muchas gracias por venir. Espero que hayan disfrutado de nuestros teloneros. Fue muy amable de su parte el hacer tiempo para que…-

-¡Yui-sempai! No es necesario decir eso-

-Oh, lo siento. Chicos, ustedes tocaron excelente, muchas gracias por estar aquí. Okuba-kun va a nuestra Universidad, es una gran persona y un gran músico como pudieron ver, además que se convirtió en un amigo muy especial para Mio-chan, así que…

-¡YUI!

-Gomen- dijo esta llevándose su mano a la nuca- bueno, sin hacerlos esperar más, aquí va U&I.

La batería le dio el pase a los demás instrumentos para que juntos, crearan la canción. Era impresionante como, a pesar de haber estado un tiempo sin practicar todas juntas, se sentía la unidad, la resonancia, la melodía entre ellas. La gente coreaba los coros, saltaban, les gritaban cosas (buenas cosas, por supuesto) y más de alguno les tiro un regalo al escenario.

Pero, como era de esperarse, Ritsu empezó a sentir un pequeño malestar, que se fue agrandando a lo largo de las canciones. Claro, no dijo nada, hasta que en la séptima canción que era Kira Kira Days, se le durmió el brazo donde tenía la herida por unos segundos, y no pudo entrar con fuerza al coro. Las demás chicas notaron eso, pero hicieron todo de tal forma que la gente no se dio cuenta (secretos de músicos). Ritsu siguió con el bombo hasta la repetición del coro, donde entro nuevamente con todo. Mio la miro, y luego le mando una mirada a Yui diciendo: Habla. Yui se dio cuenta, y cuando la canción termino (seguido de los fuertes aplausos de la gente) comenzó a hablar. Mio aprovechó y se acercó cautelosamente a Ritsu.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Creo… que necesito un receso de 5 minutos- dijo. Estaba sudando frío, y le dolía mucho el costado.

-Quizás podemos darte un poco más que eso- dijo y se acercó al micrófono.

-Y bueno, así fue como nació nuestro nombre, así que gracias Sawa-chan- dijo Yui sonriéndole a su ex sensei, quién estaba el lado del escenario. Esta le devolvió la sonrisa, orgullosa de su logro.

-Sí, muchas gracias- dijo Mio por el microfóno- Bueno, ahora los invitamos a un pequeño receso de 15 minutos. Hay un bar para que aprovechen de comprar sus bebidas y otras cosas. Nuevamente, en 15 minutos nos veremos aquí, así que no vallan muy lejos.

Las chicas miraron a Mio por unos segundo, pero captaron la idea, y salieron muy normal del escenario, pero Ritsu ya estaba tras bambalinas.

-¡Ricchan!- gritó Yui apenas salió del escenario, pero esta vez no se abalanzó sobre ella.

Ritsu estaba sentada al lado de otra mujer, quien le estaba viendo la herida en su costado. Sawako también se encontraba ahí.

-Muy buena idea, Mio-chan- le dijo la profesora con una sonrisa

-Sí- dijo la mujer mientras sacaba una crema de su bolso- Igual, estoy impresionada de que la herida aún no se haya abierto… bueno, probablemente después de esto, ya no se abrirá

-¿Pudo haberse abierto?- preguntaron Ritsu y Mio, las dos pálidas

-Pudo, pero al parecer, tu piel cicatriza rápido- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

-Por si acaso chicas, esta es mi amiga, Aida Maka- dijo Sawako a las chicas- Le pedí que viniera por si acaso, y bueno… tuve una muy buena idea

-Que humilde- susurro Ritsu

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-¿Y chicas, como van?-

Tai había entrado a donde estaban todas, junto con Zoka. El problema era que Ritsu estaba con su blusa desabrochada para que Maka pudiera tratar su herida, y mostraba… lo femenina que era. La situación se volvió un poco incomoda.

-Em… volveremos luego- susurró Zoka completamente rojo arrastrando a su amigo y cerrando la puerta.

-La juventud de hoy en día- dijo Maka mientras untaba la crema en la herida

Pasaron los minutos sin mayores inconvenientes. Se escuchaba como el público hablaba y reía, y se sentía un ambiente agradable, y ansioso.

-Falta 5 minutos, será mejor prepararnos- dijo Azusa mirando el reloj –Ritsu-sempai, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Ya estoy lista- contesto la chica con una gran sonrisa. El dolor había disminuido considerablemente gracias a la crema que Maka le había puesto

En eso tocan la puerta. Mugi se acerca a la puerta (para revisar quien era), pero dejó entrar a Ui.

-¡Ui!- exclamó Yui corriendo a abrazar a su hermana -¿Qué haces aquí? Ya vamos a comenzar

-Sí, solo que…- dijo Ui entre los brazos de su hermana - Vi a los padres de Ritsu-sempai afuera.

Hubo otro silencio, y mucho más incomodo que el anterior. No, no era incomodo, era un silencio de terror.

-¿Mis… mis padres?- tartamudeo Ritsu, quién nuevamente se había puesto pálida, o verde, o de algún color extraño

-Era de esperarse- dijo Sawako seria

-¿Co… como que era de esperarse?- tartamudeo Ritsu, estaba entrando en pánico

-¿Creías que tus padres no notarían que no estaba en casa en todo este tiempo?- le pregunto Sawako sorprendida

-Bueno… - susurró la chica un poco avergonzada

-Deberíamos ir a hablar con ellos- dijo Mugi

-¿Cómo se veían, Ui?- le pregunto Azusa. También estaba entrando en desesperación, por supuesto, ya que eran sus suegros.

-Em, estaban como buscando algo, o a alguien- dijo mirando a Ritsu

-¿Hace cuando que están aquí?- preguntó Mio

-No lo sé, recién los vi. Pueden estar aquí desde hace horas, o solo haber llegado recién-

-Iré a hablar con ellos- dijo Sawako dirigiéndose a la puerta

-¡No, Sawa-chan! ¡Lo mejor que puedo hacer es salir por la puerta de atrás, y vivir debajo de un puente! Esa es mejor idea que hablar con ellos…-

-Ritsu, tú fuiste quién dijo que no importaba lo que hicieran, que ya eres grande como para mandarte…-

-Tú no conoces como pueden ser ellos cuando se enojan- susurró Ritsu con un aire sombrío- eso si te daría miedo, Mio.

-No te preocupes, sobrevivirás después de este concierto- le dijo Sawako con una sonrisa- Ahora, vayan al escenario, es hora de tocar


	12. Chapter 12: Es mi amiga

**Hace 764762 años, que debí temrinar con esta historia... es que los zombies, ustees saben XD (para mayo informacion, ir a mi otro fic, L4S... algo randome, pero entretenido)**

**Ahora, este fianl es el final mas cuuuursi que se me pudo haber ocurrido, pero necesito algo asi en mi vida, y ¿por que no? XD como sea, los que lean esto, si no les gusta, bienvenidos a opinar y decir WTF?... y por supuesto, a los que les gusta, también son bienvenidos :)**

* * *

El concierto fue un éxito. El público había aplaudido, gritado, incluso había cantado los coros de las canciones. Todos terminaron bastante felices… o casi todos.

Ritsu, para no hacerla más difícil, apenas terminó el concierto y saludaron a su público y etc., voló hacia donde estaban sus padres, y decidió irse rápidamente con ellos hacia su casa, para conversar un poco y calmar los ánimos. Sawako les contó a las demás que hablo con los padres de la chica. Bueno, no estaban felices, pero tampoco furiosos, ya que entendieron un poco porqué habían hecho eso las chicas, y porque la profesora Yamanaka-sensei las había ayudado, aunque estaban un poco molestos con eso. Igual, la profesora prefirió que Ritsu hablara con sus padres para que todo quedara mucho mejor.

Ahora, la susodicha Ritsu estaba en la esquina de una de las calles principales acompañando a su mejor amiga Mio, la cual tenía una cita oficial con Zoka. Solo para asegurarse después de los incidentes pasados ya hace tres semanas, la castaña acompañó a la chica "solo para asegurarse de que ese llegara". Aún seguía un poco recelosa después de que el chico dejara plantada a Mio.

-Pero, no pensaras quedarte con nosotros, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Mio mirándola de soslayo, bastante divertida con la expresión de su amiga –no es que no me guste tu compañía, pero…

-No… solo me preocupare de que no te vuelva a dejar…-dijo sin mirarla, con los brazos cruzados y con el seño fruncido.

-Ritsu, sabes que no va a volver a hacer eso- dijo Mio tranquilamente, mirando hacia donde lo hacía su amiga

-A estas alturas, no sabemos que podría pasar- dijo Ritsu. Luego miró a su amiga- aunque… me alegro por ustedes dos

-¿Ah?- Mio la miró. En verdad no esperaba escuchar eso de su amiga, así que la tomo un poco por sorpresa.

-Eso, que me alegro- y le sonrió.

Mio le devolvió la sonrisa, y desvió la mirada. Algo le había estado molestando desde hace varios días, y quizás, aunque era muy mala para decirlo, ese era el momento ideal.

-Ritsu- la bajista seguía mirando hacia delante, no quería ver a la baterista para no perder el hilo- no te lo había dicho… pero, lo siento.

Ritsu abrió bien los ojos, sin entender.

-Eh… ¿Por qué?-

-Por todo lo que ha pasado… por lo que pasó- la chica miró hacia el suelo. El solo recuerdo de esa noche la hacía sentir muy mal.

-Aaaah, por eso…- respondió Ritsu un poco incómoda, llevándose la mano hacia su nuca- no es nada, no fue tu culpa…

-No solo por lo de esa noche… sino por el concierto. Fui yo la que les dijo a las demás que tú tocarías, y fui yo la que te acarreó a tener problemas con tus padres… y con tu herida, que casi se vuelve a abrir.

Mio de retorcía las manos, sin aun mirar a su amiga. Pero sin tenerlo previsto, Ritsu la abrazó.

-Debería ser yo la que debiera pedirte perdón- murmuró- Necesitabas mi apoyo, y no te lo di. Digamos que me merecía lo que me pasó…

-No digas esas estupideces- dijo Mio abrazando más fuerte a su amiga- Pudiste haber muerto si ese cu-cuchillo… yo no sé qué haría sin ti, Ritsu.

Ritsu se quedó callada, ya que ¿para qué repetir lo que se había dicho? En eso vio una figura vagamente familiar. Sonrió.

-Sí- dijo separándose de la chica- pero que no vuelva a ocurrir. No sé si aguantaría tanto tiempo sin poder tocar batería

-Baka- murmuró Mio, secándose las pequeñas lágrimas que habían logrado salir.

-Bueno, te dejó con tu novio- dijo Ritsu llevándose sus manos a la nuca y mirando en la dirección donde venía Zoka- me gusta tocar la batería, no el violín

-Me gusta que toques la batería- dijo mientras el corazón le daba un salto de emoción y nervios al ver al chico acercarse.

-Y a mí que toques el bajo. Me ayuda para mantenerme en ritmo- dijo, y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario de Zoka- cuídate, y ya sabes, cualquier cosa me llamas

-Sí, mamá- contestó Mio, con una amplia sonrisa. Luego miró a Zoka, y aunque ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a la idea de ser su novia, aún se sonrojaba, y mucho.

-¿Enserio vino a dejarte?- dijo Zoka luego de saludarla con un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Sí, quería verificar que llegaras- dijo Mio, mientras aceptaba el brazo del chico sobre su hombro.

-Entonces aún sigue enojada conmigo- el chico parecía algo incómodo con eso. Mio solo sonrió

-No, solo que… es muy especial-

-Se preocupa por ti, eso es lo que vale- Dijo Zoka dándole un beso en la cabeza cariñosamente, y añadió en tono burlón- con tal de que no aparezca atrás de nosotros o vigilándonos, todo está bien.

-Jaja, no te preocupes- dijo Mio divertida, imaginándose la escena- es mi amiga.

* * *

**Aaaaawwww, chini ni... (8)**

**Bueno, este es el final, corto, pero bueno, hace bien leer estas cosas de vez en cuando, y escribir estas cosas de vez en cuando.**

**MUUUUUCHAS gracias a los que leyeron este fic, y a los que no... tambien XD**

**seeeya, cheers :)**


End file.
